Blog użytkownika:Tentōchū/Miraculous; historia prawdziwa. PROLOG + ROZDZIAŁY I-XVII
__________________________________________________ PROLOG �� ''' '''__________________________________________________ Za każdym razem, gdy przypomnę sobie dzień, w którym to wszystko się zaczęło, widzę tylko jedno. Wielkie, błyszczące, zielone oczy, które utkwiły mi w pamięci aż do dziś. Tak na co dzień, jestem Marinette. Zwykła dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, co wyróżnia mnie wśród innych. Tego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Od dzisiaj jestem uczennicą drugiej klasy liceum w Collège Françoise Dupont. Już od samego rana los płata mi figle- zepsuł się mój budzik, czego skutkiem było zaspanie do szkoły. W pośpiechu opuściłam dom z nadzieją, że zdążę na pierwszą lekcję. Jednak w drodze do szkoły miałam wrażenie, jakby ktoś z oddali na mnie spoglądał. Rozkojarzona wpadłam na biednego, czarnego kocurka, który na (moje)nieszczęście zostawił swój ślad na mojej ręce. Gdy znajdowałam się przed salą lekcyjną, dopadł mnie nagły strach. Co roku w każdej klasie zmieniano listę uczniów, dlatego od samego początku trzeba było zawierać nowe znajomości. -Co, jeśli znowu będę w klasie z Chloé? Mam kolejny rok wytrzymywać z tą zapatrzoną w siebie jędzą? W ogóle, jak inni na mnie spojrzą, przecież spóźniłam się już pierwszego dnia! Dziewczyna było lekko poddenerwowana, przez co nieumyślnie zaczęła czochrać się po włosach. Teraz wyglądała, jakby w ogóle się nie czesała! Nim dziewczyna się zorientowała, minęła już dziesiąta minuta lekcji. Nagle zza ściany wydobył się przeraźliwy, dziewczęcy głos: -No nie wierzę, zaspałam! I to pierwszego dnia! Dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka?!- słychać było zbliżające się kroki. Po chwili obie dziewczyny stały naprzeciw siebie, przyglądając się z niedowierzaniem. -Ach, Ty też zaspałaś? -Ee, n-nie, nie! Z-znaczy tak. W ogóle, to jestem Marinette, a Ty? Spojrzała na nowo poznaną osobę z promieniującym uśmiechem. -Jestem Alya, miło mi! Ciebie też przydzielili do klasy "C"? Rany, co za ulga, już myślałam, że tylko ja zaspałam! Ach, twoja fryzura to jakiś nowy krzyk mody? Zapytała ironicznie dziewczyna. Marinette spojrzała na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu i zamarła. Ale byłaby wtopa, gdyby weszła z taką fryzurą do sali! -Chodź, pomogę Ci się ogarnąć! Zaśmiała się Alya. Widać było, że dziewczyny znalazły wspólny język. Tak zaczął się dzień, który był początkiem czegoś nowego. A to dopiero preludium... __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ I�� __________________________________________________ -Hej, Marinette- zaczęła nowo poznana dziewczyna. Na dole wisiała lista uczniów w poszczególnych klasach, widziałaś ją? -Ech? Lista? Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że kompletnie o niej zapomniałam! Proszę, tylko nie mów, że... -W naszej klasie ma być córka burmistrza, Chloé Bourgeois. Nigdy nie miałam okazji jej poznać, ciekawe jaka ona jest? - pytała z zaciekawieniem Alya. -Chloé? Tylko nie ona! -zaczęła zdruzgotana Marinette. Ona jest najgorszym typem człowieka, jaki znam. Interesuje ją tylko własny wygląd, nic poza tym! Słuchaj, Alya. Jeśli nie chcesz być przedmiotem jej drwin, lepiej z nią nie zadzieraj. -zachichotała pod nosem Marinette. -Ech, naprawdę? Myślałam, że jako córka burmistrza będzie dziewczyną o złotym sercu! Wiesz, wolontariuszka w jakimś schronisku dla zwierząt, czy coś. Ach, ale to nie koniec! W naszej grupie ma być Adrien, Adrien Agreste! -...Agreste? Wydaje mi się, że słyszałam gdzieś już to nazwisko..- powiedziała z zaciekawieniem Marinette. -Nie mów mi, że o nim nie słyszałaś! Jego ojciec jest słynnym projektantem mody, zaś on sam jest modelem! -Ach, no tak! Widziałam wiele kreacji jego ojca. Są naprawdę wspaniałe!- powiedziała z zachwytem dziewczyna. Agh, musimy się pośpieszyć, wypadałoby przyjść chociaż na połowę pierwszej lekcji. -Masz rację. Przynajmniej Twoje włosy wróciły do normalnego stanu- zaśmiały się obydwie. Już po chwili znajdowały się przed drzwiami do sali. -Dobra, na "trzy" wchodzimy. Raz.. dwa.. trzy! Drzwi tak skrzypiały, że nie udało im się niezauważalnie wejść. Obie dziewczyny oślepiło słońce, próbujące przebić się przez wielkie okna w sali. -Hm, a wy pewnie jesteście tymi dwiema, spóźnialskimi uczennicami? Proszę, zajmijcie miejsca- powiedziała ich wychowawczyni, jednak nie miała do nich większego żalu. -Och, nie wierzę! Marinette, co TY tu robisz? - powiedziała z irytacją Chloé. Przecież prosiłam dyrektora, żeby nie przydzielał Cię do tej samej klasy co mnie! Wszystkie spojrzenia uczniów widniały na biednej dziewczynie. Ta zaś powiedziała: -Och, Chloé! Ja też bardzo się cieszę, że znowu jestem z Tobą w klasie. Przecież każda dziewczyna o tym marzy!- odpowiedziała zgryźliwie Marinette. Nie ukrywała swojego zirytowania zachowaniem dziewczyny. -Chloé, proszę, przestań już. - powiedziała nauczycielka. Dziewczyna zaś z oburzoną miną usiadła na miejsce. -Chodź, Alya. Usiądźmy już. Dziewczyna zmierzając do ławki poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odruchowo spojrzała na chłopaka sprzed jej ławki, który bacznie ją obserwował. Dziewczynę zauroczyły jego piękne, zielone oczy. -Halo, halo! Ziemia do naszej Marinette! Dziewczyna milczała jak zaklęta. Wciąż była oczarowana pięknym spojrzeniem nastolatka. Po chwili jednak wróciła "do żywych". -Witam nasze damy! Jestem Nino, entuzjastyczny chłopak, a zarazem najlepszy przyjaciel tego oto panicza! -Panicz? Nino, o czym ty mówisz? - zaśmiał się zielonooki. Jestem Adrien, a wy? -Ach, jestem Alya, a to Marinette, co pewnie już wiecie dzięki naszej królowej- powiedziała ironicznie Alya. Marinette nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, natomiast na jej twarzy gościł dziwny uśmiech. Dziewczyna wciąż zapatrzona była w Adriena. -No już, Marinette powiedz coś! - powiedziała jej przyjaciółka. -A-ach! J-jestem Marinette! Tak, Marinette! Marinette to właśnie ja!- dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała coś bardzo głupiego. -N-no tak, to już wiemy- odrzekł Nino. -Marinette, coś się stało? Jesteś taka nieobecna.- szepnęła dziewczynie na ucho. -A-Adrien.. Jego oczy, on jest taki... taki!- dziewczyna była cała podekscytowana. -Ach, rozumiem! Wpadł Ci w oko, co? Dziewczyna jej przytaknęła, rumieniąc się. W tym dniu nie było żadnych lekcji, aby uczniowie mogli się lepiej zapoznać. Po paru godzinach wszyscy opuścili szkołę. Marinette pożegnała się z Alyą, zmierzając w kierunku domu. Nagle ktoś złapał ją za rękę. -Ach, Marinette, zaczekaj!- osobą, która ją zatrzymała był Adrien. Byłaś dzisiaj trochę.. dziwna. Nie jesteś taka na co dzień, prawda? To przez Chloé? Nie przejmuj się nią, ona od dziecka taka była. Niestety, wiem coś już o tym. -zaśmiał się chłopak. Marinette nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -A, n-nie, to nie przez nią! Wiele się dzisiaj zdarzyło, nowe znajomości, wiesz.. N-naprawdę, nie przejmuj się mną. -odpowiedziała dziewczyna, mając na twarzy wielki uśmiech. W głębi serca była szczęśliwa, ponieważ obiekt jej westchnień z nią porozmawiał. -Więc to tak? To dobrze! Trzymaj się, do jutra. - chłopak zmierzał w kierunku samochodu, który już czekał na niego przed szkołą. -Ach, co za wspaniały dzień! westchnęła głęboko. Nagle poczuła ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. To uczucie było bardzo dziwne. Dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie i niespodziewanie cały obraz przed jej oczami zaczął się rozmywać. Wszędzie widziała ciemność. ' __________________________________________________ ' ROZDZIAŁ II __________________________________________________ Miranette nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Słyszała głośne bicie swojego serca, nic poza tym. Wydawać by się mogło, że w chwili obecnej wokół niej nikogo nie było. Tylko ona, zamknięta we własnym umyśle. W ciemności dostrzegła unoszący się czerwony płomień. Zdawało jej się, że w przeszłości widziała już coś podobnego. Nagle usłyszała donośny głos, jednakże ciężko było jej stwierdzić, czy to głos mężczyzny, czy kobiety. -Miranette, nie lękaj się. Jak wiadomo, od początków wszechświata rozpowszechniało się zło, pod każdą możliwą postacią. Gdy negatywne emocje zawładnęły światem, postanowiono to zmienić. Pewna grupa osób otrzymała dary w postaci miraculum, dzięki którym mogli niwelować zło, zmieniając się w superbohaterów. Każde miraculum jest na swój sposób wyjątkowe, każde posiada inne zdolności. Dzięki tym wybrańcom świat stał się lepszy. Jednakże nic nie trwa wiecznie, posiadacze niezwykłego daru umierali, dlatego z pokolenia na pokolenie przekazywano moce osobom o czystym sercu. Marinette, teraz nadeszła Twoja kolej na neutralizowanie zła. Kwami Biedronki wybrało Ciebie, ponieważ uznała, że jesteś godna tej roli. -Kwami? Miracula? Niwelować zło? - pytała z niedowierzaniem. Przecież jestem zwykłą dziewczyną, nigdy nie walczyłam ze złem! Nie poradzę sobie! Nagle z czerwonego płomienia wyleciało kwami biedronki. Dziwna istotka podleciała do dziewczyny. -Marinette, wiem, że jesteś zdziwiona. Każdy bohater zaczynał od zera, radząc sobie ze wszystkimi problemami. Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę, ponieważ jesteś niezwykłą osobą! Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Jednak wiedziała jedno: od tej chwili na jej barkach spoczywała wielka odpowiedzialność. -Jak się nazywasz?- zapytała dziewczyna. -Jestem Tikki, od tej chwili zawsze będę przy tobie! Dzięki mnie będziesz mogła zamienić się w superbohaterkę! -Superbohaterkę?- zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Więc, Tikki, w jaki sposób mam to zrobić? -Wystarczy, że mocno uwierzysz w siebie i poprosisz mnie o przemianę- odpowiedziała Tikki. Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz, Marinette! -A co się stanie z Tobą podczas tej przemiany? -zapytała z niepokojem. -Zostanie wchłonięta przez Twoje miraculum, przez kolczyki, które masz na sobie. - odpowiedziała osoba z donośnym głosem. -Ech? Kolczyki? Od kiedy mam je na sobie..? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna. Więc...Tikki, gotowa? -Oczywiście! -Uwierzyć w siebie, co..? Tikki, przemień mnie! Nagle z kolczyków zaczęło wydobywać się czerwone światło. Na biżuterii pojawiły się czarne kropki, zaś sama Marinette przybrała postać "ludzkiej biedronki". -Dzięki temu jo-jo będziesz mogła zamieniać akumy z powrotem w motyle. - Marinette usłyszała głos Tikki w swojej głowie, co było miłym zaskoczeniem dla dziewczyny. Po chwili dziewczyna wróciła do swojej normalnej postaci, a na jej rękach spoczywała kwami. -Marinette, pamiętaj, że od teraz los społeczeństwa leży w twoich rękach. Powodzenia! - były to ostatnie słowa, jakie dziewczyna usłyszała od tej dziwnej osoby, po czym z powrotem znajdowała się przed szkołą. Ku jej zdziwieniu Adrien dopiero wsiadał do samochodu, co wydawało jej się dziwne, ponieważ miała wrażenie, jakby przez dłuższy okres czasu znajdowała się w ciemnościach. Pełen emocji dzień dobiegł końca, jednakże następnego ranka wydarzyło się coś, co mocno zszokowało Marinette. v'__________________________________________________' ROZDZIAŁ III __________________________________________________ Gdy Marinette wróciła do domu, od razu usiadła przy swoim biurku, wyjmując z pewnego pudełka pamiętnik. -Marinette, prowadzisz pamiętnik? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem jej kwami. -Ach, tak. Znaczy, to będzie mój pierwszy wpis- zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Postanowiłam, że od drugiej klasy zacznę zapisywać swoje przeżyte dni, wiesz... na przykład opiszę nowo poznanych ludzi. -mówiąc to, na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech, po czym dziewczyna na chwilę "odpłynęła", przypominając sobie widok pięknych, zielonych oczu Adriena. -Tikki, chyba się zakochałam. - oznajmiła Marinette. Tylko zobacz, czy on nie jest wspaniały? W tym momencie dziewczyna zaczęła szukać zdjęć chłopaka na portalu społecznościowym. Wygląd to jedno, ale jego osobowość... wygląda na opanowaną, pewną siebie osobę! Jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Chloé! -Chloé? Kim ona jest? -zapytała z zaciekawieniem. -Ach, to córka naszego burmistrza, znowu wylądowałam z nią w jednej klasie. Jest zapatrzona w siebie, interesuje ją tylko własna fryzura- zachichotała Marinette. "Drogi pamiętniku, dzisiaj był mój pierwszy dzień w nowej klasie. Oczywiście spóźniłam się na pierwszą lekcję, ale dzięki temu zyskałam nową przyjaciółkę, Alyę! Mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego. Prócz tego, pierwszy raz w życiu w kimś się zakochałam. Prawdopodobnie będzie to nieszczęśliwa miłość, ponieważ obiekt moich westchnień jest popularnym modelem, więc pewnie ma tysiące fanek! Ale jest również coś, co zmieniło moje życie o 180 stopni. To moja nowa przyjaciółka, która jest kwami! Dzięki niej będę mogła zmieniać świat na lepsze, czy to nie cudowne? Mam nadzieję, że z łatwością się z nią dogadam, Marinette". Tikki, myślisz, że ten wpis jest w porządku? -Och, Marinette.. na pewno się dogadamy! A co do wpisu, to myślę, że jest dobrze.- przytaknęła jej kwami. Po tych słowach Marinette stała się spokojniejsza. Po niedługim czasie obydwie poszły spać, ponieważ jutro rano trzeba było wstać do szkoły. Następnego dnia, Marinette wstała jeszcze przez pobudką budzika, oczywiście dzięki pomocy Tikki. Jak co ranek dziewczyna ubrała się oraz zjadła śniadanie wraz z rodzicami. Po niecałych trzydziestu minutach nastolatka była gotowa do wyjścia. Idąc do szkoły, cały czas rozmawiała ze swoją nową przyjaciółką, która schowana była w jej torebce, aby nikt jej nie zauważył. -Ach, Alya! Dzień dobry! - przywitała się dziewczyna. -O, Marinette! Jak tam u Ciebie? Pewnie nie mogłaś zasnąć, ponieważ wciąż myślałaś o Adrienie!- zaśmiała się Alya. Masz jakieś plany, w jaki sposób go poderwać? Z tego co słyszałam to nie ma dziewczyny. -P-poderwać? -zapytała niespokojna Marinette. T-to niemożliwe! Ilekroć go widzę, nie wiem co powiedzieć, nie mogę wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, a Ty mówisz o randkach! Ach, właśnie tego w sobie nie lubię- zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Hmm, a gdyby ktoś przypadkiem was ze sobą zeswatał? -zapytała Alya, knując już jakąś intrygę. -Alya, proszę cię! Na razie zostawmy sprawy takie jakie są- powiedziała Marinette. -Zgoda, ale pamiętaj o tym, że ktoś może odbić ci twojego księcia. - dopowiedziała przyjaciółka. -Niestety, ale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. - mówiąc to, dziewczyna posmutniała. Nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Był to Adrien! -Cześć Marinette, Alya. Jak tam u was?- zapytał chłopak. -A-adrien! Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. -Ach, to co zwykle. Byleby przetrwać dzień z naszą królową- zaśmiała się Alya. -Mówisz o Cloé? Może nie będzie aż tak źle! O, Nino już na mnie czeka, do zobaczenia! -po tych słowach chłopak odszedł od dziewczyn. -Ach, Alya, jestem taka żałosna!- powiedziała Marinette. Po chwili zaczęły się lekcje. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez zgryźliwych docinek ze strony Chloé, jednakże większość osób nie zwracała na nią większej uwagi. Po skończonych lekcjach Marinette zmierzała w kierunku szafek szkolnych. Była świadkiem niemiłej sytuacji, w której brała udział Cloé, wraz z Juleką i Rose. -Czy ty widziałaś się w lustrze zanim przyszłaś do szkoły, Juleka?- powiedziała z irytacją Chloé. Przecież te ubrania są teraz niemodne, wyglądają, jakbyś wzięła je od najbiedniejszej rodziny w całym Paryżu. A ta fryzura.. to jakiś nowy krzyk mody w Chinach? A może myślisz, że w ten sposób zwrócisz uwagę Adriena? Muszę cię rozczarować, on nie gustuje w takich dziewczynach- powiedziała jakby z zazdrością Chloé. -Chloé, jak możesz być taka niemiła? Przecież nikt nie chce upodabniać się do ciebie! To, że nosisz modne ubrania nie czyni z ciebie wyjątkowej osoby!- powiedziała z zdenerwowaniem Rose. -Ech, Rose..? Nigdy nie widziałam jej w takim stanie! Przecież ona jest taka nieśmiała, nigdy by tak nie postąpiła!- powiedziała zszokowana Miranette do swojej kwami. Nagle do wściekłej Rose podleciał motyl, który był cały czarny. Ta zaś usłyszała tajemniczy głos w swojej głowie: -Odtrącenie, wywyższanie się innych... to jest to, co teraz można spotkać na każdym kroku. Jej zachowanie jest okropne, prawda? Pomogę Ci to zmienić, jeśli spełnisz moją prośbę. Przynieś mi miracula biedronki i czarnego kota, które wyczuwam od dłuższego czasu. W końcu przyszedł czas, w którym będę mógł się zemścić!- zaśmiał się Hawk Moth. -Hawk Moth to czarny charakter, który rozsiewa zło wśród ludzi. Aby pokrzyżować jego plany, do akcji muszą wkroczyć osoby, które otrzymały dar w postaci miraculum! powiedziała Tikki do Marinette. Nagle Rose przybrała inną postać- teraz blond dziewczyna miała długie, czarne włosy, zaś ubrana była w piękną, czarno-fioletową sukienkę. Prócz tego posiadała wielkie skrzydła motyla, dzięki którym z łatwością mogła się przemieszczać. Po wypowiedzeniu przez z nią pewnych słów i skierowaniu w stronę Chloé swojej dłoni, arogancka dziewczyna zamieniła się w posąg. -I co, teraz już nikomu nie będziesz sprawiać przykrości! Muszę sprawić, aby inni ludzie także poznali mój gniew!- po tych słowach Rose opuściła szkołę, przemierzając ulice Paryża. -To nasza szansa- powiedziała Marinette. Tikki, przemień mnie! Po chwili nastolatka stała się biedronką. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ IV __________________________________________________ -Wczoraj tego nie mówiłam, ale przemiana w biedronkę jest naprawdę wspaniałym uczuciem! Dobra, teraz pokażę na co mnie stać! - po tych słowach dziewczyna zaczęła podążać za przemienioną Rose dzięki swojemu jo-jo. Ach, widzę ją! Tylko jak mam jej przeszkodzić...? -Akuma schowała się w bardzo ważnej dla niej rzeczy. Jak sądzisz, co to może być? -zapytała Tikki. -Ważna rzecz, hm... ach, już wiem! To na pewno bransoletka, którą dostała od Juleki! Spójrz, ma ją na sobie- oznajmiła Biedronka. Muszę obmyślić jakiś plan, dzięki któremu będę mogła niezauważalnie się do niej zbliżyć. Niespodziewanie za Rose stanęła pewna osoba, która była w czarnym przebraniu. Był to nastoletni chłopak z blond włosami, który na głowie miał kocie uszka. Na jego twarzy widniała czarna maska, z której widać było wielkie, zielone, kocie oczy. -K-kim on jest?- zapytała niepewnie Biedronka. Przecież zaraz przemieni się w kamień! Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i pociągnęła go za czarny ogon, który wystawał z jego przebrania. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?- zapytała. Musimy jak najszybciej od niej uciec, zanim przemieni nas w posągi! Obydwoje szybko oddalili się od Rose. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, nie mogąc zrozumieć całej tej sytuacji. -Kim Ty jesteś?- zapytał niepewnie kocur. -Ech? Ja..? Jestem Ma..- znaczy Biedronka! Jestem tutaj, aby tłumić zło, które gromadzi się w ludziach. -Jestem Czarny Kot, ja również mam taki obowiązek- mówiąc to, spojrzał flirciarskim spojrzeniem na dziewczynę. Mam rozumieć, że Ty również jesteś w posiadaniu miraculum?- zapytał. -W rzeczy samej.- odpowiedziała pewnie Biedronka. Słuchaj, musimy połączyć siły, inaczej możemy nie mieć szans na jej pokonanie! -Miranette, użyj "szczęśliwego trafu"- dziewczyna usłyszała głos Tikki w swojej głowie. Dzięki niemu będziesz mogła złapać akumę! Wczoraj Ci o tym mówiłam, pamiętasz? -No tak! Słuchaj, Czarny Kocie. Mam pewien plan, ale musisz mi pomóc. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, dlatego proszę, odciągnij w jakiś sposób jej uwagę! -W takim razie liczę na Ciebie, Biedronsiu. -chłopak znajdował się już przy Rose, próbując odwrócić jej uwagę. -Dobra, zaczynam! Szczęśliwy Traf!- po chwili nastolatka miała w swojej dłoni lusterko. Lusterko, naprawdę? Co ja mam z nim zrobić? Biedronka zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie. Już wiem! -oznajmiła. Czarny Kocie, łap!- mówiąc to rzuciła lusterko w stronę kota. Ten na szczęście je złapał, bo zrobiłoby się nieciekawie, gdyby rzecz ta się rozbiła. -Lusterko? -zapytaj kot. Ach, rozumiem!- kot podbiegł do Rose, kierując lusterko ku jej dłoni. Dziewczyna kończyła wymawiać inkantację, próbując zamienić kota w posąg. Promień wydobywający się z jej dłoni odbił się od lusterka, trafiając Rose. -Kocie, weź jej bransoletkę i zniszcz ją!- oznajmiła Biedronka, która zmierzała w jego kierunku. Po zniszczeniu biżuterii, z bransoletki wyleciała czarna akuma. -Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! -akuma została złapana w jo-jo nastolatki. Gotowe! Żegnaj, miły motylku. W ten sposób akuma z powrotem stała się motylem. Teraz zostało jeszcze jedno- powiedziała Biedronka. Cudowne przywrócenie!- nagle Rose znowu stała się normalną dziewczyną, zaś wszystkie wyrządzone przez nią szkody wróciły do normy. -No nieźle, Biedronko. Mam rozumieć, że od dzisiaj współpracujemy ze sobą? -zapytał Czarny Kot. -Tak, bez Ciebie bym sobie nie poradziła, kocurku. Muszę już iść, czas mi się kończy.- mówiąc to, Biedronka używając swojego jo-jo zniknęła z pola widzenia Kota. Ten zaś z oddali usłyszał tylko "do zobaczenia". -Biedronka, co..? Kot znajdując się w niezauważalnym miejscu wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci. Był nim nie kto inny jak Adrien! Bohaterowie koniec końców nie poznali swoich prawdziwych tożsamości. Chłopak wracając do domu zastanawiał się, kim może być Biedronka, bowiem ta wpadła mu w oko. Według niego była na swój sposób niesamowita. Marinette będąc już w domu spotkała jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Oglądając wiadomości zobaczyła intrygujący news z nagłówkiem: "Kim są nasi wybawiciele? Biedronka i Czarny Kot to nasi sprzymierzeńcy"? W telewizji, internecie było wiele ich zdjęć, pojawiło się także wiele teorii, które dotyczyły zamiarów bohaterów. -Ach, Tikki! Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że możemy wzbudzić takie zainteresowanie innych!- nastolatka była cała poddenerwowana. -Marinette, spokojnie! To oczywiste, że ktoś się wami zainteresował, przecież jesteście niesamowici! -oznajmiła jej kwami. Zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży! Dziewczynę uspokoiły słowa przyjaciółki. -Więc muszę jeszcze zrobić szybki wpis do pamiętnika- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, która po chwili zaczęła coś w nim notować. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ V __________________________________________________ Po krótkiej burzy mózgów wpis był skończony. -Tyle się dzisiaj wydarzyło...-zaczęła Marinette. Tak się zastanawiam, kim może być Czarny Kot. W "prawdziwym" życiu nie znam nikogo o takim charakterze. Wiesz, pierwszy raz spotkałam kogoś, kto patrzył na mnie takim flirciarskim wzrokiem- zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Od dzisiaj ze sobą współpracujecie, może powinnaś mu powiedzieć kim jesteś? -zapytała Tikki. -Nie, na pewno tego nie zrobię! Ciekawi mnie jego osoba, ale nie do końca mu ufam. Wiesz, dopiero co się poznaliśmy, nawet nic o nim nie wiem- powiedziała Marinette. Ach, ale ten czas szybko leci! Jeśli zaraz się nie położę, to na bank jutro nie wstanę!- po czym dziewczyna zgasiła światło w swoim pokoju. Z samego rana spełniło się najgorsze przeczucie dziewczyny. Gdy Tikki się ocknęła, próbowała jak najszybciej obudzić swoją przyjaciółkę. -Marinette, jesteś spóźniona! Jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz, to będzie jeszcze gorzej! -Adrien...Agh! Po chwili nastolatka spadła z łóżka. C-co, niemożliwe! Znowu nie usłyszałam budzika! Tikki, pomóż mi! Dziewczyna ubrała się najszybciej jak potrafiła, po czym cała zestresowana zeszła na dół do piekarni swoich rodziców. -Mamo, dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś?- zapytała z lekkim obudzeniem Marinette. Znowu nie słyszałam budzika, przez co na pewno spóźnię się do szkoły! Gdy nastolatka była już na dole, doznała szoku. Przy blacie stał Adrien, który kupował sobie jedzenie do szkoły. -Ach, cześć Marinette! Aż tak źle jest u Ciebie ze wstawaniem?- zaśmiał się chłopak. -A-Adrien! Dziewczyna cała się zarumieniła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. -Jeśli chcesz, to możesz pojechać ze mną, wtedy na sto procent się nie spóźnisz- zaproponował chłopak. -A-a, n-nie, j-jakbym mogła- powiedziała cicho Marinette, jednakże nikt nie zrozumiał, co powiedziała. -No dobrze... to znaczy, że się zgadasz?- uśmiechnął się chłopak, który po chwili złapał nastolatkę za rękę. Do widzenia państwu. - po tych słowach obydwoje wyszli z piekarni. -To był chłopak Marinette? -zapytał z zaciekawieniem Tom swojej żony. -Marinette, powiedz coś do niego, bo wygląda to strasznie niezręcznie!- wyszeptała mała kwami do swojej przyjaciółki, która siedziała w torebce. -Cii, Tikki! Nikt nie może Cię zobaczyć!- odrzekła niespokojna nastolatka. -Coś mówiłaś? -zapytał chłopak. -Aa, nie, no coś ty! Musiałeś się przesłyszeć! T-tak w ogóle to dziękuję za podwózkę, Adrien. Naprawdę nie wiem co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła. -Marinette po raz pierwszy (prawie) bez problemu była w stanie bez zająknięcia odpowiedzieć chłopakowi, którego darzyła tak wielkim uczuciem. -No, już jesteśmy. To naprawdę nic wielkiego, naprawdę!- powiedział Adrien. -A, tak. Jeszcze raz dziękuję! Zobaczymy się później. - mówiąc to, dziewczyna obdarowała chłopaka promiennym uśmiechem. Chłopak zaniemówił. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział tak szczery uśmiech. -Tylko mi nie mów, że w niej też się zakochałeś! -powiedział Plagg, kwami Adriena, który wyleciał spod jego bluzy. -Ech? Plagg, nie wygaduj głupstw. To tylko...- jednak chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ sam do końca nie był pewien swoich uczuć. W końcu Biedronka i Marinette miały w sobie coś wyjątkowego. -Alya! -zawołała Marinette. Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać, ale znowu nie usłyszałam budzika! -Mniejsza o to, Marinette. Czy Ty przed chwilą wysiadłaś z samochodu naszego Adriena? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem Alya. -A, to... to nie tak jak myślisz! -zaczęła nastolatka. Spotkałam go w piekarni swoich rodziców i zaproponował mi podwózkę. Ale co gorsza, teraz wie, że mam problemy ze wstawaniem! Alya, co mam teraz zrobić? To takie żenujące! -powiedziała zdruzgotana Marinette trzymając się za głowę. -Haha, naprawdę. Znamy się tak krótko, a tak bardzo Cię lubię, Marinette. Po prostu jesteś niemożliwa! -zaśmiała się Alya obdarowując przyjaciółkę przytulasem. Na ich nieszczęście widziała to Chloé, która od razu zaczęła im dogryzać. -Marinette, już zmieniłaś orientację? Najpierw robisz maślane oczka do mojego Adrienka, a teraz obściskujesz się ze swoją przyjaciółką! Agh, żałosne. -Czyżby nasza królowa zrobiła się zazdrosna? -zaśmiała się Alya. Poważnie dziewczyno, widać, że masz ze sobą jakieś problemy! -dokończyła ironicznie dziewczyna. Chodź Marinette, lepiej zejdźmy jej z oczy, bo pozamienia nas w posągi- po czym obie dziewczyny poszły w stronę klasy. -Ach, właśnie, Marinette. Widziałaś wczorajsze wiadomości? -Ech, wiadomości? Myślę, że coś wczoraj widziałam.. -powiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna. Całej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się siedzący przed nimi Adrien. -No wiesz, chodzi mi o Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota! Marinette zamarła, bowiem bała się, że przyjaciółka już o wszystkim wie. -Biedronka i Czarny Kot...? Ci bohaterowie, o których jest teraz głośno w całej Francji? -Tak, są tacy... wspaniali! -powiedziała podekscytowana Alya. Wyglądają na dość młodych, może nawet są w naszym wieku? Wiesz, Biedronka tak mnie zaintrygowała, że założyłam o niej bloga! Postanowiłam, że dowiem się prawdy na jej temat i odkryję jej prawdziwą osobowość! -A-a co, jeśli ona chce pozostać "anonimowa"? -zapytała Marinette. -"Anonimowa"? Dlaczego? Przecież mogłaby zostać wzorem do naśladowania, zresztą byłaby sławna! -odrzekła Alya. -Koniec rozmów. -oznajmiła nauczycielka, która weszła do klasy. Niedługo odbędzie się dwudniowa wycieczka poza Paryżem, dzięki której będziecie mogli zacieśnić więzi i dowiedzieć się czegoś o sobie. Wycieczka jest obowiązkowa, dlatego nie chce słyszeć żadnych wymówek, Chloé. Nino, podejdź i rozdaj każdemu zgody dla rodziców. Tylko pamiętajcie, aby jutro mi je oddać! Ach, a jeśli chodzi o Ciebie panienko Bourgeois, to osobiście przejdę się do Twojego ojca. -Ale dlaczego? -zapytała z irytacją dziewczyna. -Żebyś nie miała możliwości się z tego wykręcić, oczywiście. Nastolatka była oburzona. Przecież ta wycieczka zniszczyłaby jej fryzurę, co było niedopuszczalne! Pozostałe lekcje mijały dość spokojnie. Marinette cały czas musiała wysłuchiwać teorii Alyi dotyczących Biedronki, jednakże ulżyło jej, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka o niczym nie wie. Jednak z drugiej strony była na siebie zła, poniewać musiała okłamywać ważne dla niej osoby. Gdy lekcje się skończyły, Marinette postanowiła, że pospaceruje ulicami Paryża, aby wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Nagle jej oczom ukazał się Czarny Kot, który skakał między blokami za pomocą swojego kija. -Tikki, muszę z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że Hawk Moth nam nie przeszkodzi -zaśmiała się Marinette. Gdy znajdowała się w mało widocznym miejscu, przemieniła się w Biedronkę i zaczęła podążać za Czarnym Kotem. -Kocurku, zatrzymaj się na chwilę, muszę z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać. -oznajmiła Biedronka. -Czy powinienem się bać? -zapytał, patrząc na ukochaną flirciarskim wzrokiem. -Wiem, że dopiero co się poznaliśmy, ale widziałeś wczorajsze wiadomości? Cała Francja o nas huczy! Byłam naprawdę zdenerwowana gdy to zobaczyłam, bo niby kiedy robiono nam zdjęcia? Przecież nie widziałam nikogo z telewizji. Wiesz Czarny Kocie, mimo wszystko nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek wiedział kim jestem w "prawdziwym" życiu. -Nawet ja się tego nie dowiem? -zapytał kocur. Widać było, że jest lekko rozczarowany. Dziewczyna mu przytaknęła, chichocząc się pod nosem. -Nigdy nie wiemy co stanie się w przyszłości, kocurze. Może zdarzyć się tak, że kiedyś poznamy swoje prawdziwe oblicza -powiedziała Biedronka, uśmiechając się do niego. Adrien widział już podobny uśmieszek, który już wtedy go oczarował. Tym razem było tak samo. -Słuchaj, Biedronsiu. Szczerze powiedziawszy ja również nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek wiedział kim jestem. Miałoby to negatywny wpływ na moje codzienne życie. Zresztą, czy tak nie jest zabawniej? -zapytał, opierając się o swój kijek. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. -Więc, mój partnerze... liczę na owocną współpracę -powiedziała Biedronka, przybijając mu żółwika. Muszę już iść, mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. - po czym dziewczyna wróciła do swojego domu, jako Marinette. -Wiesz co, Tikki... Ten kocur ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego. Mam wrażenie, że mogę mu zaufać -powiedziała Marinette. Co więcej, niedługo będzie wycieczka szkolna, na której będzie Adrien! Ach, nie mogę się już doczekać! -dziewczyna odpłynęła w świat swojej fantazji. Niestety po chwili z transu wybiła ją jej kwami. -Marinette, a co jeśli w czasie tej wycieczki zaatakuje Hawk Moth? Przecież on nie wie, że wyjeżdżasz! -Ech? Masz rację, Tikki! Co ja wtedy zrobię...? -zapytała niespokojnie dziewczyna. Jednak próbowała pocieszyć się myślami, że w czasie jej nieobecności Hawk Moth również zrobi sobie wolne. Zresztą, Tikki.. Czarny Kot z pewnością będzie czuwać nad Paryżem, więc.. -Ale jego miraculum nie może oczyszczać akum! -powiedziała mała kwami. -Jak to? -zapytała ze zdziwieniem Marinette. Myślałam, że każdy posiadacz miraculum tak może! -Pamiętasz co mówiła tamta osoba? Każde miraculum ma inne zdolności!-oznajmiła Tikki. -Ciekawe jaką moc ma Czarny Kot.. mam nadzieję, że natępnym razem mi ją zaprezentuje -zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Jeśli Hawk Moth zaatakuje, to wtedy będę się o to martwić. Tikki, obiecuję, że dotrzymam danej Ci obietnicy i będę chronić ludzkość przed złem -oznajmiła Marinette, wtulając się w swoją małą przyjaciółkę. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ VI __________________________________________________ Rozmowę przyjaciółek przerwał niespodziewany telefon. Po chwili okazało się, że dzwoni Alya. -Marinette, nie uwierzysz co się stało! -powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna. Po lekcjach tak nagle zniknęłaś, nawet się ze mną nie pożegnałaś! No, ale mniejsza o to. Gdy zaczęłam Cię szukać po korytarzach zaczepił mnie Nino, który zaproponował mi wspólne wyjście do kina! Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak mnie zaskoczył! Było... tak cudownie! Dowiedziałam się wielu rzeczy na jego temat i okazało się, że mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego...A gdy szliśmy do kina, to zauważyliśmy Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, którzy ze sobą rozmawali. Zrobiłam im mnóstwo zdjęć, które już wylądowały na moim blogu! -Więc? -zaczęła Marinette. Jesteście ze sobą? Kiedy on w ogóle zaczął Ci się podobać? -zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna. -Ech? Kiedy...? Dobre pytanie. To uczucie było takie... niespodziewane? Nim się zorientowałam, to serce zaczęło walić mi jak szalone gdy go zobaczyłam. I odpowiadając na Twoje wcześniejsze pytanie... tak, zaczęliśmy się ze sobą spotykać! -Eech? Ale z Ciebie szczęściara, Alya. Chciałabym, żeby moje życie miłosne też w krótce rozkwitło, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Dlaczego to jego spojrzenie aż tak namieszało mi w głowie? -powiedziała przygnębiona Marinette. -Marinette, czemu z Ciebie taka pesymistka? Przecież nie wiesz, jakie są uczucia Adriena względem Ciebie. -powiedziała Alya, która próbowała pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. -Jak mogę patrzeć optymistycznie na ten związek? Przecież on jest modelem i synem sławnego projektanta mody.. W dodatku gdzie byś nie spojrzała, wszędzie wiszą plakaty z jego podobizną! Ma z tysiące fanek albo i jeszcze więcej. Mimo wszystko... nie poddam się! To moja pierwsza miłość i tak łatwo jej sobie nie odpuszczę! -powiedziała z determinacją Marinette. -Mówią, że pierwsza miłość jest zawsze nieszczęśliwa.. ups! Ach, zapomnij, że Ci o tym wspomniałam! -powiedziała dziewczyna, która nagle uświadomiła sobie błąd, jaki zrobiła. -Alya! -powiedziała zrozpaczona Marinette. Straciłam całą pewność siebie, jaką przed chwilą miałam! -Ach, daj już spokój. Oświadczam, że rozpoczynamy misję pt. "zdobyć serce Adriena za wszelką cenę!", nie poddamy się, póki nie osiągniemy zamierzonego celu! -oświadczyła Alya, która zdołała pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. Jutro w szkole opowiem Ci przebieg randki z najmniejszymi szczegółami, zgoda? Dziewczyna jej przytaknęła, po czym obie zaczęły się chichotać. Dobra, muszę już kończyć, do jutra Marinette! -po czym nastolatka się rozłączyła. -Tikki, dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka? -zapytała nastolatka, rzucając się na swoje łóżko. Jestem taka żałosna, myśląc w tej sytuacji o sobie. Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że Alyi się powodzi. -rzekła Marinette. -Och, Marinette. Jest tak jak powiedziała Alya, nie możesz być taką pesymistką! Uwierz w siebie i zdobądź jego serce! -powiedziała mała kwami. -Tikki... jesteś cudowna! Kocham Cię! -po czym małe stworzonka po raz kolejny znalazło się w objęciach dziewczyny. Wieczór mijał w spokojnej atmosferze, od wczorajszej afery Hawk Moth nie wykonał kolejnego ruchu, dzięki czemu Marinette miała czas dla siebie. W wolnym czasie wykonała projekt mini pokoju dla swojej nowej przyjaciółki, aby ta miała gdzie spać. (mimo, że Tikki zawsze spała obok Marinette). Gdy był już ranek, dziewczyna w spokoju mogła przyszykować się do szkoły, ponieważ dzisiejszego dnia nie miała problemu ze wstaniem. Rześka i wypoczęta dziewczyna zeszła na dół do swoich rodziców, aby w spokoju zjeść śniadanie. Gdy była gotowa do wyjścia, przed piekarnią rodziców zauważyła Alyę, która na nią czekała. -Dzień dobry słoneczko! -powiedziała dziewczyna, obdarowując Marinette powitalnym przytulasem. Jak tam sprawy się mają? Jakieś plany dotyczące Adriena? -zapytała z ciekawością. -Postanowiłam, że zaproszę go na lody, potem się pocałujemy, on mi się oświadczy i weźmiemy ślub, a potem będziemy mieć trójkę dzieci! A do tego kot! Nie, zaraz- nie lubię kotów, weźmiemy chomika! One są takie słodkie! -po czym podekscytowana dziewczyna znajdowała się na dnie swojej fantazji. -T-tak.. może na początku zajmiemy się Twoim zachowaniem, gdy Adrien znajduje się przy tobie. Bo wiesz, strasznie się przy nim jąkasz i dziwnie się uśmiechasz -zaśmiała się Alya. -N-no, ale ja nie potrafię inaczej! Zawsze gdy go widzę nie wiem co powiedzieć! Bo wiesz, on jest taki.. taki! -Super przystojny i kochany, tak, wiem to. -powiedziała Alya, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. Och, wiem! Teraz odbędzie się ta wycieczka szkolna, wtedy będziesz miała doskonałą okazję do tego, aby się do niego zbliżyć! Już ja wymyślę sposób na zeswatanie was ze sobą! -powiedziała Alya, która od razu zaczęła szukać dobrego rozwiązania w tej sprawie. -Alya.. jesteś wspaniała! -mówiąc to Marinette rzuciła się na szyję swojej przyjaciółce. -Widać, że bardzo się polubiłyście -powiedział pół żartem Adrien, który nagle pojawił się zza bramy szkolnej. Cześć Marinette, Alya- jak tam u was? Co tam knujecie, że aż Marinette jest cała w skowronkach? -zapytał z ciekawością Adrien. Ach, tak poza tym to gratuluję, Alya. Nino mi o wszystkim powiedział. -dodał chłopak. -A dziękuję! Możesz wziąłbyś przykład ze swojego przyjaciela i zaprosił jakąś dziewczynę na randkę? Uwierz mi, że nie musisz daleko szukać! -zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -A-Alya! -powiedziała Marinette tak, aby chłopak nie usłyszał. Jeśli chcesz nas ze sobą swatać, to nie w ten sposób! -powiedziała poddenerwowana dziewczyna. -Wiem, wiem, tylko się z nim droczę -odrzekła nastolatka. -Ach, n-nie. -powiedział niepewnie chłopak. To nie dla mnie, nie mam głowy do takich rzeczy. -Hmm.. ale jakaś dziewczyna Ci się podoba, co? -zapytała ciekawa Alya. -Tak, jest taka. Ale na pewno nie mam u niej szans. -powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się do dziewczyn. Muszę iść, Nino już na mnie czeka. Do zobaczenia! Całej rozmowie przysłuchiwała się Marinette, która nie potrafiła odezwać się nawet słowem. -Ech, naprawdę dziewczyno. Zanim zaczniesz myśleć o wspólnej przyszłości z nim, musisz pokonać swoją nieśmiałość! -dodała Alya, poklepując przyjaciółkę po plecach. Podoba mu się jakaś dziewczyna, więc masz pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że chodzi o Ciebie! Słuchaj, obecnie Twoim priorytetem jest zbliżenie się do niego, nie ważne jakim sposobem. Nie martw się, możesz na mnie liczyć! -dokończyła Alya, obdarowując Marinette pocieszającym uśmiechem. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ VII __________________________________________________ -Więc, Marinette.. -zaczęła Alya. Może po szkole wybierzemy się na jakieś zakupy? Wiesz, musisz się jakoś przypodobać Adrienowi! -Alya, już ja wiem co masz na myśli i mówię stanowczo "nie"! Wiesz, chciałabym, aby w normalny sposób zwrócił na mnie uwagę, a nie dzięki ciuchom jakie mam. Jak pomyślę sobie, że miałabym mieć na sobie coś modnego, to od razu przypomina mi się Chloé. -powiedziała dziewczyna, która po chwili zaczęła drżeć. Ale.. co jeśli to jedyny sposób, aby mu się przypodobać? Jaki typ dziewczyn on preferuje? Wiem o nim stanowczo za mało! -rzekła zdruzgotana Marinette. -Spokojnie kochana, już ja wyciągnę wszelkie informacje od Nino. W końcu przyjaźni się z Adrienem, no nie? -powiedziała pocieszająco Alya. -Alya..! Po prostu Cię kocham! -powiedziała dziewczyna, "rzucając" się na przyjaciółkę. -Wiem, wiem. Ale za to pójdziesz ze mną po szkole na zakupy! -oznajmiła Alya, uśmiechając się do Marinette. Gdy lekcje się skończyły, obie dziewczyny udały się do pobliskiej galerii. -Ach, spójrz kto tam stoi! -powiedziała Alya, wskazując na pewną dziewczynę, która przymierzała jedną z sukienek. Nasza królowa także wybrała się na zakupy, aby przypodobać się Adrienowi? -zapytała ironicznie. -Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to Adrien wspominał mi, że zna Chloé od małego. Niemożliwe, wybranką jego serca jest... ona? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem Marinette. -Ech, nawet sobie nie żartuj. -powiedziała Alya. Naprawdę myślisz, że ma aż tak zły gust? -zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Zresztą powiedział, że nie ma szans u dziewczyny, która mu się podoba, a Chloé na każdym kroku pokazuje mu swoje uczucia, więc to niemożliwe, aby ona nią była. Rozchmurz się i wybierz sobie jakiś ciuch. -Hm, a co sądzisz o tej? -zapytała Marinette, pokazując przyjaciółce fioletową bluzkę z ozdobnymi paskami. -Wow, wspaniała! Musisz ją wziąć! -zapewniała Alya. Nagle cała galeria zaczęła się trząść, przez co wszystkie ubrania zaczęły spadać z wieszaków i półek. C-co się dzieje? -zapytała zaniepokojona nastolatka. Niespodziewanie jej oczom ukazała się barwna postać, która miała na sobie ubrania we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. -Sprawię, że wszyscy będziecie tak wyglądać! Wtedy już nikt nie będzie narzekał na mój gust! -powiedziała tajemnicza osoba, która po chwili zaczęła wszystkich zamieniać w swoje klony. *w tym samym czasie, po drugiej stronie galerii* -Nino, naprawdę.. dlaczego ja też musiałem tutaj przyjść? -zapytał zdezorientowany Adrien. Jeśli chciałeś spotkać się z Alyą, to trzeba było zaprosić ją na randkę! -No, ale nie mogłem! Zaproponowałem jej wyjście to mnie spławiła mówiąc, że jest już omówiona z Marinette, ponieważ miały kupić jakieś nowe ubrania, wiesz... babskie sprawy. -odpowiedział zasmucony chłopak. Jeśli będziemy je śledzić, to dowiem się o niej czegoś nowego! Ach, co to za dziwna postać? Widzę obok niej Alyę i Marinette! Trzeba im pomóc! -po czym chłopak pobiegł w stronę dziewczyn. -Plagg, to nasza okazja! -powiedział Adrien, po czym udał się w stronę toalet, aby niezauważalnie zamienić się w superbohatera. Po chwili znajdował się przy znajomych. -Czy panie potrzebują pomocy? -zapytał kocur. -Ach, nie wierzę! Toć to Czarny Kot! -powiedziała podekscytowana Alya, która zaczęła robić mu masę zdjęć. W tej samej chwili Marinette sprytnie opuściła sklep, aby w spokoju zamienić się w Biedronkę. -Widzisz, Tikki. Już zaczął podrywać mnie i Alyę, co za kocur! Mimo wszystko muszę mu pomóc, bo sam sobie nie poradzi. -zaśmiała się dziewczyna, która po chwili była już Biedronką. -Czy potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, Koteczku? -Ach, Biedrona! Jak dobrze Cię widzieć. Jeśli się nie mylę, to akuma jest w jego kapeluszu, bo jest... dość dziwny. -zaśmiał się kot. Skończmy to szybko bo nie ukrywam, jestem trochę zajęty! Po czym bohaterowie zrobili porządek z opętaną przez akumę osobą. -Załatwione! Powiedzieli bohaterowie, przybijając sobie żółwika. Zrobili wielkie zamieszanie swoim wejściem, dlatego nie obyło się bez wywiadu dla telewizji. Jednakże obydwoje nie chcieli ujawniać informacji o sobie. Po niedługim czasie było już po wszystkim. -Muszę już iść, bo niedługo się odmienię! -powiedziała Biedronka, która natychmiast opuściła sklep. To samo uczynił Czarny Kot. -Marinette, gdzieś ty była? -zapytała Alya. Przegapiłaś całą akcje! -Aa.. wiesz.. przypomniałam sobie coś! -odpowiedziała Marinette. -No naprawdę.. ale spójrz na te zdjęcia, czy nie są wspaniałe? Jeszcze dzisiaj wrzucę je na bloga. -powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna. Następnego dnia odbyła się planowana wycieczka szkolna. Marinette spotkała się z Alyą przed zbiórką, aby omówić kilka spraw dotyczących akcji pt. "zdobyć serce Adriena za wszelką cenę". Gdy wybiła godzina planowanego odjazdu, wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli już w autobusie, który miał ich zawieść w miejsce wycieczki. -Słuchajcie. -zaczęła nauczycielka. Podzielę was na trzyosobowe grupy, w których będziecie musieli zdobyć przedmioty zaznaczone na tej liście. Ma to poprawić waszą współpracę i liczę na to, że będziecie się dobrze bawić! Dodatkowo każda grupa otrzyma mapę, dzięki której z łatwością dotrzecie do celu. Więc tak.. Rose, Juleka i Kim to pierwsza grupa. W następnej jest Ivan, Alix i Myléne. Później Nino, Adrien i Alya, w przedostatniej Sabrina, Chloé i Marinette. Max i Nathanaël, wy będziecie razem, mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie. -A-Alya! Co ja mam teraz zrobić? To jakiś żart? Dlaczego znowu muszę być z Chloé? -powiedziała zdruzgotana Marinette. -Pani sobie żartuje? -powiedziała z irytacją Chloé. Przecież dałybyśmy sobie radę z Sabriną, nie potrzebujemy jej! -Panienko Bourgeois, nie chcę słyszeć żadnych dyskusji. Specjalnie przydzieliłam was do tej samej grupy, abyście mogły w końcu zakopać topór wojenny. ' ' -Wiesz co, Nino.. trochę się martwię o Marinette. Wiem jaka może być Chloé, ona dosłownie zrobi wszystko, aby zniszczyć osobę, której nie trawi. -powiedział Adrien. -Ee, daj spokój. Przecież nie może być tak źle! -zapewniał jego przyjaciel. Gdy autobus dotarł na miejsce, wszyscy z niego wysiedli. Znajdowali się w jakiejś puszczy, gdzie dookoła otaczały ich tylko wysokie drzewa i pagórki. -Dobrze, słuchajcie kochani. Grupa, która dotrze do miejsca zbiórki jako pierwsza wygrywa. Pamiętajcie, aby ze sobą współpracować, rozejść się! -po czym każda z grup poszła w inną stronę. -Powodzenia, Marinette. -powiedziała Alya, która razem z Adrienem i Nino zaczęła poszukiwania przedmiotów. -Więc, Marinette. Przydaj się na coś i znajdź dla nas te przedmioty, żebyśmy mogły już wrócić na miejsce. -powiedziała Chloé, rzucając dziewczynie mapę prosto w twarz. -Ha? Przecież to miała być praca w zespołach! Schowaj chociaż na chwilę swoją "dumę" i pomóż mi, bo nie mam zamiaru wykonywać za Ciebie całej roboty! -powiedziała zdenerwowana Marinette. -Słuchaj, Marinette. Już wystarczająco wkurzyła mnie nauczycielka, która kazała mi jechać. Widzisz moją fryzurę? Nic już z niej nie zostało! Więc łaskawie odczep się ode mnie i rób to, co Ci każę! -Chloé mówiąc to, w złości popchnęła Marinette. Jednak nie zauważyła, że za dziewczyną była drobna przepaść, w którą spadła nieprzytomna dziewczyna. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ VIII __________________________________________________ -Chodź Sabrina, bo już niedobrze mi się robi na jej widok. -po czym obie nastolatki poszły, nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Przepaść ta miała kilka metrów głębokości, a w niej leżała nieprzytomna dziewczyna. Jej kwami nie wiedziała co robić, bowiem pierwszy raz znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Jedno było pewne: Tikki nie mogła nikogo prosić o pomoc, ponieważ złożyła dziewczynie obietnicę, że nie ważne co by się z nią działo, ta nie może zdradzić, że w ogóle istnieje. Jedyne co jej zostało to czekać, aż ktoś je znajdzie, zaś sama kwami próbowała na wszystkie sposoby obudzić Marinette. Ze względu na zbliżającą się zimę, dni były coraz krótsze, a ponieważ wycieczka odbywała się w puszczy, gdzie dookoła były tylko drzewa, w mgnieniu oka zrobił się wieczór. Po trzech godzinach Chloé i Sabrina wróciły do obozowiska, gdzie ku ich zaskoczeniu wszyscy zdołali już powrócić ze zdobytymi przedmiotami. (one oczywiście nic nie znalazły, cały czas próbowały dotrzeć do miejsca zbiórki). -Królowo, gdzie jest Marinette? -zapytała niespokojna Alya, która czekała na powrót przyjaciółki z Nino i Adrienem. -Ona? Kto by się nią przejmował? Do niczego się nie nadawała, więc ją zostawiłyśmy. -odparła pewna siebie dziewczyna. -Żartujesz sobie? -powiedziała wściekła Alya. Czy TY zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłaś? Co, jeśli coś jej się stało? Przecież ona kompletnie nic nie widzi w ciemnościach! -Kiedy się rozdzieliłyście? -zapytał zaniepokojony Adrien. -Ech? Na samym początku... -powiedziała Chloé, która powoli zaczęła się martwić o znienawidzoną dziewczynę. -Nino, jeśli ktoś będzie się o mnie pytać to powiedz, że poszedłem szukać Marinette. -odparł chłopak. -Ee? A co, jeśli Ty też się zgubisz, Adrien? -zapytała zdziwiona Alya. -Nie ma szans! Doskonale znam te tereny. -odpowiedział pewny siebie chłopak, który ruszył na poszukiwania koleżanki. Gdy zniknął z pola widzenia przyjaciół, postanowił przemienić się w Czarnego Kota. -Znasz te miejsca? -zapytał zdziwiony Plagg, który wyleciał spod bluzy Adriena. -Ja? Skądże, musiałem tak powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwili. Jeśli zamienię się w Czarnego Kota, to z łatwością znajdę Marinette, ponieważ będę mógł ją zauważyć w ciemnościach. Plagg, przemień mnie! Po chwili chłopak gotowy był na poszukiwania. *w tym samym czasie* -Marinette, jak dobrze, że udało mi się Cię dobudzić! Wszystko z Tobą w porządku? -zapytała zaniepokojona kwami. -Ech..? Byłam nieprzytomna? -zapytała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna. Ze mną chyba w porządku.. -powiedziała niepewnie, próbując wstać. Niestety nie udało jej się, ponieważ przy upadku z dużej wysokości uszkodziła sobie nogę, która potwornie zaczęła ją boleć. -Agh! -powiedziała Marinette ze łzami w oczach. Nie mogę wstać, coś stało się z moją nogą! -oznajmiła dziewczyna, która zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej bezradności. -Marinette, może powinnaś się przemienić? Przynajmniej wydostałabyś się z tej dziury! -zaproponowała jej kwami. -Ech? Nie, nie mogę! Szybko straciłabyś siły, a nie chcę zostać tutaj sama! -powiedziała wystraszona nastolatka. Tikki, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś tutaj ze mną. Bez Ciebie nie poradziłabym sobie. -mówiąc to, dziewczyna zaczęła wtulać się w swoją przyjaciółkę. Ktoś na pewno zaczął mnie szukać, więc pewnie niedługo będziemy już z powrotem! -powiedziała Marinette, próbując dodać sobie odwagi, jednak przez dłuższy czas nikt się nie pojawiał. Przyjaciółki zaczęły rozmawiać na wszystkie możliwe tematy, byleby nie myśleć o tym, co się stało. W tym samym czasie Adrien (jako kocur) zauważył dziewczynę, która bezradnie siedziała w wielkiej dziurze. Postanowił, że się przemieni, ponieważ dziwnie wyglądałoby, gdyby uratował ją Czarny Kot. Beztroską rozmowę przyjaciółek przerwał szelest krzaków, które znajdowały się niedaleko przepaści. -T-tikki, c-co to może być? -zapytała Marinette, która zaczęła wyobrażać sobie najgorszy scenariusz. Nagle usłyszały zbliżające się kroki. -Marinette, gdzie jesteś? -zapytał Adrien, wołając dziewczynę najgłośniej jak potrafił. Wszystko z Tobą w porządku? -A-adrien? -zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że własna miłość ją uratuje. Ach, jestem tutaj, na dole! -Coś Ci się stało? Dasz radę się wspiąć? -Ech, nie dam rady, coś stało mi się z nogą i strasznie boli, jak próbuję wstać. -powiedziała bezsilna dziewczyna. Po chwili jej oczom ukazał się chłopak, który delikatnie zsuwał się ze ścian przepaści. -A-adrien? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? J-jak teraz wejdziesz na górę? -zapytała Marinette, która zaczęła się rumienić. -Ech? Tak właściwie to nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś siedziała tutaj sama. -mówiąc to, obdarował dziewczynę promiennym uśmiechem. Więc, jak to się stało? -Jeśli Ci o tym powiem, to wyjdę na straszną sierotę. -powiedziała dziewczyna, która odwzajemniła uśmiech chłopaka. Chloé chciała, żebym odwaliła za nią całą robotę, a ja się sprzeciwiłam. Skutkiem było to, że mnie popchnęła, a na moje nieszczęście wpadłam do tej dziury. Niespodziewanie Marinette poczuła rękę chłopaka na swoim ramieniu. -Nie martw się, ktoś na pewno nas znajdzie. Przynajmniej nie jesteś już sama! -powiedział Adrien, który próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę. -Wiesz... tak właściwie to jest jeden sposób, dzięki któremu moglibyśmy się stąd wydostać. Na początku z niego zrezygnowałam, ponieważ nie chciałam zostać sama. Nastolatek nie wiedział, o czym mówi jego koleżanka z klasy. Tylko... nie wiem, czy powinnam Ci o tym powiedzieć. Wiesz, to byłoby nie fair wobec jednej osoby. -powiedziała Marinette, która po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Adrien, proszę.. obiecaj mi, że nigdy nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co możesz za chwilę ujrzeć. Zależy mi na tym, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział.. -dokończyła niepewnie dziewczyna. Chłopak nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Bo co w końcu Marinette ma zamiar zrobić? O jaką osobę chodzi? Po jego głowie chodziło tysiące myśli. Jednak po chwili się otrząsnął i odpowiedział nastolatce, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. -Naprawdę nie wiem o czym Ty mówisz, ale jeśli dla Ciebie to tak ważne.. nikomu o tym nie powiem, możesz na mnie liczyć. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do swojej torebki, wyjmując z niej małą kwami. -No cóż, chyba nie mam wyboru! -powiedziała Marinette, uśmiechając się do swojej małej przyjaciółki. Chłopak nie do końca widział co dziewczyna ma w dłoni, ponieważ wokół nich było naprawdę ciemno. Pomożesz mi wstać? -zapytała Marinette, po czym nastolatek złapał dziewczynę za ręce. Nagle zza chmur wyłonił się piękny księżyc, dzięki któremu Adrien był w stanie ujrzeć swoją koleżankę. Zaniemówił. -Tikki, przemień mnie! Niespodziewanie jego oczom ukazała się Biedronka. Miłość jego życia. Osoba, którą widzi na co dzień jest jego miłością. Chłopaka zamurowało. Biedronka chwyciła swoje jo-jo i złapała się nastolatka. Po chwili obydwoje znaleźli się poza dziurą, zaś Marinette wróciła do swojej normalnej postaci. Przemiana bardzo ją wykończyła, toteż nastolatka nieoczekiwanie upadła. Na szczęście w porę złapał ją Adrien, który wziął dziewczynę na barana. -Marinette, Ty jesteś Biedronką? -chłopak nadal nie wierzył swoim oczom. Nigdy nie zorientował się, że Biedronka i Marinette to ta sama osoba. -Tak jak widzisz.. -dziewczyna nadal nie była pewna, czy dobrze postąpiła. Jednak miała nadzieję, że chłopak nie zdradzi jej największej tajemnicy. Przynajmniej nie musiała już okłamywać ważnej dla niej osoby, dlatego w pewnym sensie jej ulżyło. -Więc teraz musimy już tylko dotrzeć do obozowiska. Trzymaj się mocno mnie, żebyś nie spadła! Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co robić. Przez Chloé musiała parę godzin siedzieć w głębokiej przepaści, ale dzięki temu teraz jest sam na sam z chłopakiem, którego tak kochała. Na dodatek go przytulała! Przez całą drogę powrotną chłopak opowiadał jej o swojej rodzinie; o ojcu, któremu zależy już tylko na pracy, o matce, która zniknęła bez śladu oraz o swoim życiu. Marinette była szczęśliwa, ponieważ w końcu zbliżyła się do Adriena. Nagle zza drzew wyłonił się wielki płomień. Jak się później okazało, rozpaliła go Alya z Nino, aby nastolatkom łatwiej było wrócić do miejsca zbiórki. -Obydwoje wrócili, psze pani! -powiedziała podekscytowana Rose, która razem z resztą klasy czekała na powrót przyjaciół. Gdy było już po wszystkim, opatrzono rany dziewczyny oraz zaprowadzono ją do jej pokoju. -Jutro z samego rana pojedziemy na pogotowie. -oświadczyła wychowawczyni, która wyszła z pokoju Marinette i Alyi. -Więc, opowiadaj! -powiedziała ożywiona Alya do swojej przyjaciółki. Musiałaś nieźle się do niego zbliżyć! -Ach, tak! Nawet normalnie udało mi się z nim porozmawiać, ani razu się nie zająknęłam! -powiedziała szczęśliwa Marinette. Jakimś cudem udało nam się wydostać z tej dziury, po czym Adrien wziął mnie na barana i przyprowadził aż tutaj... cały czas się w niego wtulałam! Było cudownie, zapomniałam o całym bólu! -zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Nagle ich rozmowę przerwało czyjeś pukanie do drzwi. Była to Chloé w obecności Adriena, która przyszła przeprosić nastolatkę. -P-p-przepraszam! -ledwo przeszło jej to przez gardło. Przepraszam, że Cię wtedy popchnęłam! -powiedziała zażenowana dziewczyna, która po chwili opuściła pomieszczenie. -Z nogą już wszystko w porządku? -zapytał zmartwiony chłopak. -A-a, tak! Dziękuję za pomoc, nie wiem, co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła, Adrien! -mówiąc to, dziewczyna znowu obdarowała chłopaka promiennym uśmiechem, zaś on sam zaniemówił, nawet lekko się zarumienił. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju, spod jego bluzy wyleciał rozbawiony Plagg. -Czemu jej nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem? W końcu wiesz, kim jest ta cała Biedronka. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że była tak blisko Ciebie! -mówiąc to, jego kwami mało się nie popłakało ze śmiechu. -Ach, daj spokój. Na razie nie mam zamiaru jej tego zdradzać, zobaczymy jak dalej to się potoczy. Lepiej stąd chodźmy, bo ktoś Cię jeszcze zauważy. Noc mijała spokojnie, aż w końcu nadszedł ranek. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ IX __________________________________________________ -Akuku księżniczko, pora wstawać! -powiedziała Alya do swojej nieprzytomnej przyjaciółki. -Cz-czarny Kot? -zapytała niepewnie w półśnie dziewczyna, przekręcając się z boku na bok. -Naprawdę nie wiem z której strony przypominam Ci Czarnego Kota! -powiedziała rozbawiona nastolatka, zrzucając Marinette z łóżka. -A-alya! Noga nadal mnie boli, a Ty mnie jeszcze dobijasz! -Ech, naprawdę? Nauczycielka powiedziała, że w ciągu nocy powinno Ci przejść.. -odpowiedziała zmartwiona Alya. Wiesz, Marinette.. Miałam pokazać Ci to wczoraj gdy zakończyły się te całe poszukiwania, ale tyle się zdarzyło... chciałam poprawić Ci trochę humor więc spójrz, co mam na telefonie! Gdy nastolatka miała w ręku telefon przyjaciółki oniemiała. Alya robiła Adrienowi zdjęcia z ukrycia, miała ich całe mnóstwo! -A-Alya... KOCHAM CIĘ! -powiedziała dziewczyna, zapominając o całym bólu. Ale nie zorientował się, że robiłaś mu zdjęcia? -Ech? On nie, ale Nino zauważył. Powiedziałam mu, że wyświadczam komuś przysługę więc mnie nie wydał. Mało tego, jak zasnęłaś to poszłam do jego pokoju, gdzie spał Adrien... i zobacz, jakie wtedy zrobiłam mu zdjęcie! -Ś-śpiący Adrien! Ale słoodki~! Jak wrócimy do domu to oprawię to zdjęcie w ramkę i położę na biurku, zobaczysz! -powiedziała podekscytowana Marinette. Niestety chwilę później przypomniała sobie o wczorajszym zdarzeniu, kiedy to Adrien dowiedział się całej prawdy. Nikomu o tym nie powiedział, prawda? -pomyślała zmartwiona dziewczyna. -Przebierz się i chodź na śniadanie. Pójdę przodem! -rzekła Alya, która po chwili wyszła z pokoju. Z torebki nastolatki wyleciała jej kwami. -Marinette, coś się stało? Widzę, że jesteś smutna z jakiegoś powodu. -zapytało małe stworzonko. -Ech, naprawdę zaczynam się martwić. Co, jeśli Adrien komuś powiedział...? -oznajmiła nastolatka. -Och, no naprawdę. Przecież Ci obiecał, prawda? Zresztą nie wydaje mi się, żeby on był typem osoby, która nie dotrzymuje słowa. -Mhm, masz rację, Tikki. Muszę się pośpieszyć, bo niedługo będziemy wracać do domu. Po chwili dziewczyna była gotowa do wyjścia. Z powodu kontuzjowanej nogi nastolatce ciężko było się poruszać. Gdy wyszła z pokoju, czekało ją kolejne wyzwanie... schody. Jadalnia znajdowała się dwa piętra w dół, a obok nie było żadnych barierek, tylko gołe ściany. -I jak mam teraz zejść? -powiedziała zdezorientowana nastolatka, gdy nagle poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. -Cześć, Marinette. Pomóc Ci zejść? -zapytała tajemnicza osoba. Był to sam Adrien, który zmierzał do pokoju dziewczyny. Alya powiedziała mi, że przed chwilą wstałaś więc pomyślałem sobie, że przydałaby Ci się drobna pomoc. (pomoc w zejściu ze schodów oczywiście xD) -A-adrien! -powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna łapiąc się za głowę, tym samym tracąc równowagę. Marinette już miała spaść ze schodów, gdy nagle złapał ją chłopak. -Aa, mało brakowało! -powiedział Adrien, oddychając z ulgą. Obydwoje znajdowali się w krępującej sytuacji. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry, zaś oni sami stali patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Ręka nastolatka obejmowała talię Marinette. -TY podła.. podła żmijo! -powiedziała z frustracją Chloé, która widziała całe to zajście. Wystarczy, że na chwilę spuszczę z oka mojego Adrienka, a Ty już robisz do niego maślane oczka myśląc, że go uwiedziesz! Nastolatków zamurowało. -Chloé, ile razy mam Ci jeszcze powtarzać, że nie jestem Twoją własnością? -powiedział zmieszany chłopak. W tym samym momencie Marinette odsunęła się od Adriena, schodząc powoli na dół o własnych siłach. -Pójdę przodem. Dziękuję, że chciałeś mi pomóc, Adrien. -powiedziała dziewczyna, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Oni są razem..? Nie, chyba nie. Ale Adrien zdaje sobie sprawę z uczuć Chloé, prawda? Więc dlaczego nie da jej jasnej odpowiedzi? -dziewczynie po głowie chodziło tysiące myśli. Po chwili Marinette dotarła do jadalni, gdzie czekała na nią Alya. -Ach, Marinette! Adrien poszedł do Ciebie, nie spotkałaś go? -zapytała zdziwiona przyjaciółka. -A, Adrien? Tak, był.. ale poradziłam sobie bez niego, widzisz? -powiedziała nastolatka, uśmiechając się w stronę koleżanki. Jednak ten uśmiech różnił się od innych, ponieważ był nienaturalnie wymuszony. Po śniadaniu nauczycielka kazała spakować się wszystkim uczniom, aby mogli w spokoju wrócić do domu. Droga powrotna mijała szybko, ponieważ każdy był zajęty sobą. Alya w tym czasie opowiadała przyjaciółce o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w czasie wczorajszych poszukiwań. Gdy autobus zatrzymał się przed szkołą, wszyscy mogli wysiąść. Na Marinette czekali już zmartwieni rodzice, którzy chcieli jak najszybciej zawieść córkę do szpitala. -Ach, mamo, tato! -powiedziała szczęśliwa nastolatka, gdy ich ujrzała. Była bardzo zżyta ze swoją rodziną. Do zobaczenia, Alya! Pamiętaj o tym zdjęciu! -rzekła dziewczyna, machając w stronę przyjaciółki. Po niecałych dwudziestu minutach cała rodzina Dupain'ów czekała na diagnozę lekarza. -Więc tak.. po dokładnych badaniach jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że u waszej córki nie doszło do żadnych wstrząśnień mózgu, tylko ta noga.. Niestety, ale masz złamaną kostkę, więc lepiej by było, gdybyś przez najbliższy czas nie wychodziła z domu. Założę Ci na nią gips, żebyś szybciej wróciła do zdrowia. -powiedział lekarz, który po chwili wezwał Marinette do swojego gabinetu na założenie gipsu. Po południu rodzina wróciła do domu. Zmęczona nastolatka położyła się na swoim łóżku, próbując chociaż na chwile zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. -Tikki, co zrobię, gdy zaatakuje Hawk Moth? Przecież z tą nogą będę miała niemałe problemy. -powiedziała zdezorientowana dziewczyna. -Wiesz, Marinette.. zawsze masz Czarnego Kota, który z chęcią pomoże Ci w trudnych chwilach. Przez pewien czas będziesz musiała na nim polegać. -zaśmiała się mała kwami, która wtuliła się w swoją przyjaciółkę. Obie po chwili zasnęły, jednak po pewnym czasie obudziły je głośne krzyki ludzi uciekających wokół piekarni. -Ech, Tikki, chyba się zaczyna! Przynajmniej podczas tej wycieczki miałam spokój. -zaśmiała się Marinette. Tikki, kropkuj! Po chwili nastolatka stała się Biedronką. Ku jej zdziwieniu gips nie był widoczny, zaś z samą nogą było trochę lepiej. Gdy dziewczyna stała na dachu piekarni, z oddali zauważyła swojego towarzysza, który uciekał przed wielką, czarną postacią. Jak się okazało, była to osoba opętana przez akumę. -Koteczku, potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? -powiedziała Biedronka, wkraczając do akcji. -Biedronka i Marinette to ta sama osoba? Ciągle nie mogę w to uwierzyć. -pomyślał chłopak. Przecież to są kompletne przeciwieństwa.. -jednak po chwili z zadumy wyrwał go głos dziewczyny. Szybko udało im się pokonać złe moce, mimo że nastolatka miała lekkie problemy z poruszaniem się. -Wszystko w porządku, księżniczko? -zapytał kocur. -A, ach, tak! Nie martw się, to nic takiego! Powiedziała zdenerwowana Biedronka, która musiała jak najszybciej ewakuować się z tamtego miejsca, ponieważ zaraz kończył jej się czas. Na mnie pora koteczku, do zobaczenia! -dzięki swojemu jo-jo Marinette szybko znalazła się z powrotem w swoim domu. Następnego dnia, do znudzonej dziewczyny przyszła Alya, która miała dla niej pewną niespodziankę. -Cześć, Marinette! Spójrz, co Ci kupiłam! -prezent opakowany był w czerwono-czarny papier, owinięty białą wstążką. Gdy dziewczyna go odpakowała, mało nie zemdlała z zachwytu. Niespodzianką okazało się zdjęcie śpiącego Adriena, które było w pięknej, ozdobionej złotymi kwiatuszkami ramce. Prócz tego nastolatka przyniosła przyjaciółce parę numerów jednej z gazet, w której było wiele zdjęć chłopaka z różnych sesji. -Ooo, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! -powiedziała, wręcz piszczała z zachwytu Marinette. Zdjęcie w ramce umieściła na swoim biurku, natomiast z magazynów wraz z Alyą powycinała zdjęcia chłopaka, które później znalazły się na ścianie w pokoju Marinette. -Lepiej by było, gdyby Adrien tutaj nie przychodził! -zaśmiała się Alya. -Agh, niby po co miałby tu przyjść? Nawet nie wie, gdzie mieszkam. -powiedziała Marinette, która odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz codziennie będę go widywać, nie ważne gdzie spojrzę.. -stwierdziła dziewczyna. Widać, że miała lekką obsesję na jego punkcie. W tym samym czasie Adrien zmęczony dodatkowymi zajęciami wrócił do domu. Po obiedzie udał się do swojego pokoju, kładąc się na łóżku. -No i co zamierzasz zrobić z tą swoją Biedronsią? -zapytał zaciekawiony Plagg. -Na razie nie zamierzam nic robić. Jeśli chcę z nią być, to muszę najpierw sprawić, żeby zaakceptowała mnie, jako Adriena. Mam wrażenie, że nie bardzo mnie lubi. Wiesz, cały czas się przy mnie jąka i stara unikać na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Gdy uda nam się normalnie porozmawiać, ona po chwili ucieka. Muszę w jakiś sposób zdobyć jej zaufanie i wiesz.. sprawić, żeby zaczęła mnie lubić. -Ech, dziewczyny są naprawdę dziwne. Dlatego ja NIGDY się nie zakocham, no chyba, że w serze... chociaż ono już dawno zdobyło moje serce! -powiedziało małe kwami, które zaczęło objadać się białym serkiem. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ X __________________________________________________ Marinette przez następny tydzień siedziała w domu. W tym czasie odwiedzała ją tylko przyjaciółka - Alya. -Mhm, poważnie. Cały czas miałam głupią nadzieję, że Adrien mnie odwiedzi. Wiesz, myślałam, że w czasie tej wycieczki zbliżyliśmy się do siebie w pewien sposób.. ale najwyraźniej tylko ja tak uważałam. -powiedziała zawiedziona dziewczyna. -Och, Marinette. Słyszałam od Nino, że Adrien ma ostatnio strasznie dużo na głowie, zajęcia dodatkowe nie dają mu chwili wytchnienia. -oznajmiła Alya, próbując pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. Zresztą sama wiesz, jaki jest jego ojciec. -Tak, wiem.. trochę mi go szkoda. -No, nie przejmuj się już, głowa do góry! Dasz radę jutro pójść do szkoły? -Tak! Ostatnio ćwiczyłam chodzenie o kulach i teraz jest już o niebo lepiej. -powiedziała Marinette. Zresztą tat..- -O, wybacz mi na chwilę, Nino właśnie dzwoni. Tak, już będę się zbierać.. tak, tak wiem o tym, pa. Marinette, wiesz.. rano umówiłam się z Nino, więc będę już szła. -Randka, co? -powiedziała z zachwytem dziewczyna. Pamiętaj, że czekam na szczegółowe sprawozdanie! -Jasne, jasne. Do jutra! -odparła Alya, wychodząc z pokoju przyjaciółki. -To co, Tikki. Idziemy na jakiś spacer? -zaproponowała dziewczyna swojej małej przyjaciółeczce. -Tak, chodźmy! Przyda Ci się odrobina świeżego powietrza. -oznajmiła kwami, chowając się w torebce nastolatki. -Mamo, idę się przewietrzyć! -powiedziała dziewczyna, która była już w pokoju swoich rodziców. -W porządku skarbie, ale nie spaceruj zbyt długo, ponieważ teraz dosyć wcześnie robi się ciemno, a wiesz, co to oznacza. -Och, mamo. W razie czego przed złem obroni mnie Biedronka z Czarnym Kotem, w końcu są bohaterami, prawda? Po krótkiej rozmowie z mamą, nastolatka znajdowała się przed piekarnią swoich rodziców. Powoli szła w stronę parku, rozmawiając szeptem z Tikki, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał. Obie spacerowały ulicami Paryża, dopóki nie zaszło słońce. Gdy było już ciemno, Marinette postanowiła chwilę odpocząć siadając na jednej z ławeczek w parku. -Paryż jest naprawdę pięknym miastem. Wieczorem wszystko tak ładnie się świeci! -dziewczyna była naprawdę podekscytowana tym widokiem, ponieważ nigdy przedtem nie zwracała uwagi na takie rzeczy. -Ach, masz rację. To takie... romantyczne? Dziewczyna usłyszała w pobliżu znajomy głos, toteż szybko odwróciła się w jego stronę. -A-adrien?! C-c-co Ty tu robisz? -Ja? Wracam z szermierki, dzisiaj się troszkę przedłużyło. -A-ale Ty zawsze jeździsz samochodem. To dziwne! -nastolatka popatrzyła na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. -Mój ojciec dzisiaj wyjechał służbowo, więc Nathalie pozwoliła mi wrócić pieszo. A co do tego widoku, jest naprawdę cudowny. Rzadko kiedy zdarza mi się zobaczyć coś takiego. -T-tak, ale nie tak bardzo jak Ty! Z-znaczy ten widok jest cudowny, bo Ty tu jesteś! Z-znaczy.. agh, nieważne. -Marinette zrobiła się cała czerwona, ponieważ uświadomiła sobie, że cały czas chwali Adriena. -Haha, naprawdę jesteś niemożliwa, Marinette. -chłopak zaczął chichotać się pod nosem. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, jak tam Twoja noga? Długo jeszcze będziesz nosiła ten gips? -A-a, z nogą jest dobrze, a co do gipsu.. nie wiem jak długo będę go jeszcze miała. Ach, ale jutro wracam do szkoły! -Naprawdę? To wspaniale! Jakoś tak pusto jest w klasie bez Ciebie. -mówiąc to, nastolatek obdarował ukochaną promiennym uśmiechem. Odprowadzić Cię do domu? -Ach, jasne! Z-znaczy nie, nie chcę Cię zatrzymywać -powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna. -To żaden problem! Chłopak pomógł jej wstać, po czym razem poszli w stronę jej domu. Rozmowa ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Adrien opowiadał Marinette o tym, co obecnie dzieje się w szkole oraz o problemach Chloé, która zaczyna go irytować. Po parunastu minutach dotarli pod piekarnię. -Więc.. pójdę już. Do jutra, Adrien! Gdy nastolatka weszła do domu, spod bluzy chłopaka wyleciał Plagg. -Więc jaki masz plan podrywu? Może dasz jej w prezencie camembert? Wszyscy szaleją na jego punkcie. -Obawiam się, że to nie wypali. -odpowiedział półżartem. Mówiłem Ci, pamiętasz? Na razie muszę zdobyć jej zaufanie. -Tak, tak panie romantyczny. Ach, mam niezły pomysł! Dasz mi jakiś serek i wrócimy do domu, bo jestem już zmęczony. -Hah, zmęczony? Czym niby? -zapytał ironicznie chłopak. -Jak to czym? Delektowaniem się tym pysznym camembertem! -odpowiedział Plagg, chowając się z powrotem w bluzie przyjaciela. Gdy Marinette była już w swoim pokoju, chciała zacząć piszczeć i skakać z zachwytu. -O, Tikki! Spotkałam GO! Nawet z nim rozmawiałam! A już myślałam, że jest na mnie zły za to, że go wtedy tak oschle potraktowałam! Muszę zapisać to w swoim pamiętniku! -po czym dziewczyna zaczęła sprawnie opisywać swój dzień w pięknym, różowym pamiętniczku. Następnego ranka nastolatka w miarę sprawnie przygotowała się do wyjścia, dzięki czemu była w szkole parę minut przed dzwonkiem. Pod drzwiami do klasy spotkała Alyę, która od razu zaczęła opowiadać przebieg randki. Z dala ujrzała Adriena i Nino, którzy zaczęli machać w ich stronę. Marinette jak zwykle miała na twarzy swój dziwny uśmieszek i bez przerwy wymachiwała ręką do swojej miłości, nawet gdy ten zniknął z jej pola widzenia. -Siadajcie na miejsca. -oznajmiła nauczycielka, która wpuściła uczniów do klasy. Ostatnio jest wielkie zamieszanie, ponieważ po raz pierwszy odbędą się dni otwarte w naszej szkole. Wiele osób zastanawia się nad wyborem kolejnej szkoły, więc żeby ułatwić im wybór, mamy za zadanie sprawić aby im się tutaj spodobało. Każda klasa musi wymyślić coś, co będą robić w czasie tych dni, jakieś przedstawienia, kurs rysunku czy też szycia. KAŻDY ma brać aktywnie w tym udział, ponieważ będę za to stawiała oceny. Rose, jako przewodnicząca klasy masz za zadanie dopilnować, aby wszystko przebiegło sprawnie, bez żadnych komplikacji. Proszę, przemyślcie to dokładnie. Pod koniec zajęć uczniowie musieli przedyskutować na forum klasy, co będą organizować. -Więc to będzie sztuka teatralna? -zapytała podekscytowana Myléne. -Sztuka? Co powinniśmy zagrać? Tylko tak, żeby w miarę każdy brał w tym udział. -odparł Nino. -Może..."Romeo i Julia"? Przecież to cudowna opowieść o nieszczęśliwej miłości! Na pewno każdemu się spodoba. -powiedziała rozmarzona Rose. -O, tak, tak! Ja zagram Julię, a Adrienek będzie moim Romeem! -powiedziała Chloé. Sabrina, mam rację? -Oczywiście, że tak! Doskonale do siebie pasujecie. -Zaraz, zaraz królowo. Nie możesz sama podejmować takich decyzji! Jesteś pewna, że będziesz w stanie nauczyć się całego tekstu Julii? Ostrzegam, że jest strasznie długi i skomplikowany. -oznajmiła Alya, która po chwili spojrzała na Marinette, aby ta również coś powiedziała w tej sprawie. -S-spokojnie. Chloé, może na początku zapoznasz się z tekstem i powiesz nam, co o tym sądzisz? -zapytała niepewnie Marinette. Starała się być dla niej miła, ponieważ najchętniej poszłaby już do domu, żeby nie musiała oglądać jej wytapetowanej twarzy. -Tekst? A na co on komu? Najważniejszy jest pocałunek, prawda Adrienku? -powiedziała dziewczyna, która po chwili zaczęła wtulać się w chłopaka. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Adrien momentalnie się od niej odsunął. -Chloé, przestań już. Muszę się zbierać na szermierkę. Nino, mogę Cię prosić na chwilę? -A, jasne. -odpowiedział zdziwiony chłopak, który po chwili wyszedł z sali ze swoim przyjacielem. Więc o co chodzi, Adrien? -Słuchaj, mam do Ciebie prośbę. Tylko obiecaj mi, że NIGDY nikomu nie zdradzisz tego, co Ci za chwilę powiem. -Adrien wydawał się być poważny, dlatego Nino jak najszybciej zapewnił chłopaka, że będzie siedzieć cicho. Więc.. możesz sprawić, żeby Marinette grała Julię? Zależy mi na tym, żeby ona nią była. -oznajmił chłopak, który lekko się zarumienił. -O stary... nie mów mi, że Ty w niej..? -zapytał Nino, który nadal był w wielkim szoku. -M-może.. -odpowiedział niepewnie Adrien. -Haha, zostaw to mnie! -odpowiedział Nino, który poklepał najlepszego przyjaciela po plecach. -Słuchajcie, mam niezły pomysł.. -powiedział chłopak, który wrócił do klasy. Załatwił wszystko tak, jak prosił go najlepszy przyjaciel. Okazało się, że Nino ma wrodzony dar przekonywania. -A-a-ALYA! J-ja będę Julią, a Adrien Romeem? -zapytała Marinette, która wciąż była oszołomiona po tym, co ustaliła jej klasa. -Haha, tak! W końcu spełnią się Twoje marzenia, prawda? -powiedziała podekscytowana Alya, która odprowadziła przyjaciółkę pod dom. Ku ich zdziwieniu, z piekarni wyszli rodzice Marinette, którzy ewidentnie gdzieś się wybierali. -Och, córciu! Dobrze, że już jesteś. Dzwonił lekarz, który kazał nam przyjść na wizytę kontrolną. -oznajmił Tom, ojciec dziewczyny. -Ech, ale dlaczego? Wizyta miała być dopiero za tydzień! -Tak, ale okazało się, że pan Artaud musi niedługo wyjechać służbowo, więc przełożył to na dziś. Chodź, bo się spóźnimy. -nalegała mama Marinette. -Ach, okej. Alya, zadzwonię do Ciebie później! -powiedziała nastolatka, która przytuliła przyjaciółkę na pożeganie. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach rodzina Dupain'ów była już w szpitalu. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XI __________________________________________________ Po dwudziestominutowych badaniach Marinette mogła opuścić gabinet lekarza. Jak się chwilę później okazało, zdjęto jej gips. -Tylko pamiętaj o tym, żeby nie nadwyrężać tej nogi. -powiedział lekarz, któremu śpieszno było do domu. Chwilę porozmawiał z rodzicami dziewczyny, po czym się pożegnał. W głębi serca nastolatka była bardzo szczęśliwa, ponieważ teraz mogła dać z siebie wszystko ratując Paryż. Gdy rodzina wróciła do domu, Marinette od razu chwyciła za telefon, próbując dodzwonić się do najlepszej przyjaciółki. Po dwóch sygnałach ktoś odebrał telefon. -Alya? Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! -powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna. Przed chwilą wróciłam od lekarza i zdjęli mi gips! Teraz będę mogła dać z siebie wszystko w czasie prób, aby nie zawieść Adriena! -Ech naprawdę? To wspaniale, Marinette! Ja także dam z siebie wszystko. -odpowiedziała pewna osoba, która nie była Alyą. Dziewczynę zamurowało, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -A-a-adrien?! C-czemu odebrałeś telefon Alyi? -Ech, to długa historia. Dzisiaj miałem pokaz z szermierki, i jakimś cudem się o tym dowiedzieli. Alya była tutaj z Nino, ale przed chwilą gdzieś wyszli. No, i Alya zostawiła telefon, więc postanowiłem odebrać. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś przez to zła? -zapytał chłopak, który zaczął się chichotać. -A-a, nie! Oczywiście, że nie, to nic takiego! -odpowiedziała zmieszana nastolatka, po czym się rozłączyła. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że nawet się nie pożegnała. Było już za późno, bowiem dziwnie wyglądałoby, gdyby ponownie zadzwoniła i powiedziała tylko "do zobaczenia w szkole". -Haha, no naprawdę, panie romantyczny. Znowu Cię spławiła? -powiedział rozbawiony Plagg, który wyleciał z szafki nastolatka. W ten sposób nigdy jej do siebie nie przekonasz. -Ech, znowu to samo. Nie chcę się jej narzucać, ale naprawdę mi na niej zależy. Ale nie martw się, mam jeszcze asa w rękawie. Niedługo będziemy wystawiać sztukę teatralną. Pamiętasz, mówiłem Ci o tym. -Hm, i co z tego? Dzięki temu zbliżysz się do niej? -Oczywiście, że tak! W końcu będziemy grali "Romea i Julię", a my mamy główne role. -odpowiedział podekscytowany chłopak. Najwyżej w ostateczności zdradzę jej swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, ale na to nadal jest za wcześnie. Chociaż nie mam pewności, że wtedy mnie zaakceptuje. -No to się porobiło, naprawdę. Na szczęście mnie to nie dotyczy! -odpowiedział Plagg, który zaczął objadać się camembertem. Następnego ranka Marinette postanowiła przyjść do szkoły trochę wcześniej, aby w spokoju mogła porozmawiać z Alyą. Ku jej zdziwieniu przyjaciółka nie pojawiła się na pierwszej lekcji. Pierwsza godzina była nauką indywidualną, dlatego uczniowie postanowili w czasie nieobecności nauczyciela przydzielić każdemu z osobna role. Marinette od wczorajszej rozmowy z Adrienem nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem- nie potrafiła rozpocząć rozmowy. -Ach, Marinette. Przygotujesz plakaty informujące o naszym występie? Masz mega ciekawą wyobraźnię, więc jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. -zaproponował Nino. Prócz tego potrzebujemy kogoś, kto załatwi stroje. Tylko pamiętajcie, żeby pasowały do tamtych czasów. -Ach, ja mogę to zrobić. Moi rodzice mają sklep z takimi ubraniami. -odpowiedziała Juleka. -No i wspaniale. Będziemy jeszcze musieli zrobić dekoracje, ale teraz to nie jest ważne. Alya przyniesie dzisiaj scenariusz, więc zacznijcie się go uczyć. W szczególności wy: Marinette i Adrien, ponieważ jesteście gwiazdami tego występu. -powiedział Nino, który zaczął patrzeć się na swojego przyjaciela z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, który oznaczał: "powodzenia z Marinette, razem z Alyą trzymamy za Ciebie kciuki!". -Marinette, może spotkamy się dzisiaj po szkole, żebyśmy mogli zacząć już ćwiczyć? -zaproponował chłopak, który szczerym uśmiechem patrzył na ukochaną. -C-co? A-ach, jasne, jasne. Może pójdziemy do mnie? R-rodzice w tym czasie będą zajęci pracą w piekarni, więc nie powinni nam przeszkadzać. -Wspaniale! Więc jesteśmy umówieni? -J-jasne! -odpowiedziała dziewczyna, mając na twarzy swój charakterystyczny, dziwny uśmieszek. W tym czasie Tikki zaczęła wiercić się w torebce nastolatki, co oznaczało, że chciała jej o czymś powiedzieć. Gdy Marinette to zauważyła, natychmiast udała się w stronę toalet. -Marinette, czy Ty o czymś nie zapomniałaś? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem jej kwami. -Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi, Tikki. -Razem wrócicie ze szkoły, prawda? Przecież w twoim pokoju roi się od zdjęć Adriena! Przecież jak on to zobaczy, to na pewno będzie zażenowany i o wszystkim się dowie! -Aaa, Tikki! Co ja teraz zrobię?! Przecież nie zdążę tego posprzątać, za dużo jest tych zdjęć! -powiedziała zestresowana dziewczyna, łapiąc się za głowę. -Och, naprawdę. Powinnaś pamiętać o takich rzeczach, zanim zaprosisz go do domu! -mówiąc to, Tikki mało nie popłakała się ze śmiechu. Pomogę Ci posprzątać, tylko będziesz musiała go jakoś zająć w tym czasie. -Tikki... KOCHAM CIĘ! -powiedziała Marinette, która wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę. W tym samym czasie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, który informował o zaczynającej się przerwie. Gdy nastolatka wyszła z toalety, zauważyła Alyę, która rozmawia z Nino i Adrienem. Zakradła się do nich od tyłu i siłą zaciągnęła przyjaciółkę na koniec korytarza. -Alya, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że Adrien ma pokaz z szermierki? -na twarzy dziewczyny widniał wielki grymas. -Ach, Marinette. Sama o tym nie wiedziałam, dopiero Nino mi o tym powiedział, gdy go spotkałam. Ale nie martw się, pomyślałam o Tobie i spójrz... mam masę nowych fotek Adriena! Gdy nastolatka spojrzała na telefon przyjaciółki, zaczęła skakać i piszczeć z radości, przez co inni uczniowie zaczęli się na nią dziwnie patrzeć. -A-alya! Jesteś niesamowita! Agh, tak w ogóle.. to Adrien dzisiaj do mnie przychodzi, żeby poćwiczyć role. Jak sobie z tym poradzę? Przecież nie potrafię się przy nim wysłowić! -powiedziała zdruzgotana Marinette. -Haha, chciałabym to zobaczyć! Ale mniejsza o to, co z Twoim pokojem? Przecież tam jest masa jeg...- -Cśśśś, Alya! Bo ktoś jeszcze usłyszy! Nie martw się o to, znając moich rodziców będą chcieli z nim chwilę porozmawiać, dzięki czemu będę mogła spokojnie ogarnąć pokój. Będę z nim sam na sam! -oznajmiła dziewczyna, która nie mogła powstrzymać swojej radości. Gdy lekcje się skończyły, chłopak czekał na ukochaną przed szkołą. Marinette pożegnała się z Alyą i zmierzała w kierunku swojej miłości. -Idziemy? -zapytał Adrien. -A-a, t-tak! -dziewczyna całą drogę próbowała jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę, jednakże nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Niespodziewanie przypomniała sobie wczorajszą, wieczorną rozmowę telefoniczną z chłopakiem, więc postanowiła przeprosić go za swoje zachowanie. -Słuchaj, Adrien.. p-przepraszam za wczoraj. Byłam lekko zdezorientowana i nieumyślnie się rozłączyłam... głupio mi było oddzwonić, żeby się pożegnać. -Aa, mówisz o wczorajszym dniu? Nie przejmuj się tym, Marinette. Może wymienimy się numerami? Dzięki temu łatwiej będzie nam się skontaktować, żeby na przykład... umówić się na kolejną próbę? -mówiąc to, chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, czekając aż ukochana podyktuje mu swój numer. -A, jasne! -Super. Dzięki, Marinette! Po piętnastu minutach marszu obydwoje stali przed piekarnią rodziny Dupain'ów. -Proszę, wejdź. -oznajmiła dziewczyna, otwierając chłopakowi drzwi do sklepu. Gdy Marinette zobaczyła swoją mamę za ladą, od razu przeszyła ją wzrokiem, który oznaczał, aby ta jakoś zajęła chłopaka rozmową. Sabine od razu wiedziała o co chodzi, bowiem nieraz widziała zdjęcia ów chłopaka w pokoju córki. -Uff, zrozumiała. -pomyślała dziewczyna, która niezauważalnie prześlizgnęła się do swojego pokoju. Tikki, weźmy się do pracy! -oznjamiła Marinette, która w trybie przyspieszonym zaczęła odklejać zdjęcia chłopaka ze ścian. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XII __________________________________________________ -Agh, tylko gdzie mam je schować?! -zapytała zdruzgotana Marinette, trzymając masę zdjęć Adriena. Nagle usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, które zmierzały w kierunku jej pokoju. TIKKI! Pod łóżko, szybko! Nim się obejrzały, do pokoju wszedł Adrien. Na szczęście w porę udało im się schować jego zdjęcia. -C-coś się stało? -zapytał niepewnie chłopak, który zauważył wylatującą spod łóżka małą, czerwoną kwami. O, cześć.. Tikki? Tak się nazywasz, prawda? -Dzień dobry. -odpowiedziała Tikki, siadając chłopakowi na ramieniu. W tym samym czasie Marinette przeszyła ją spojrzeniem zazdrośnika. -Może zaczniemy? -zaproponował nastolatek, wyjmując z torby scenariusz. -A, j-jasne! Tylko gdzie ja go położyłam..? -zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna, szukając po pokoju scenariusza. Nieumyślnie zobaczyła zdjęcie śpiącego Adriena, które było oprawione w piękną, pozłacaną ramkę. Nastolatkę przeszły zimne poty. Powoli zaczęła odwracać się w stronę chłopaka by sprawdzić, czy zauważył zdjęcie. Na szczęście nastolatek zajęty był rozmową z Tikki, toteż Marinette szybko ukryła fotografię, która prawdopodobnie zniszczyłaby jej miłosne życie. O, mam! -oznajmiła dziewczyna, podnosząc rolę z biurka. Więc, zacznijmy.. Nastolatkowie siedzieli obok siebie na łóżku Marinette. -Zaczniemy od dialogu Romea i Julii w akcie drugim, w scenie pierwszej? -zaproponował Adrien, spojrzawszy na ukochaną. -Romeo! Czemu Ty jesteś Romeo? Zaprzyj się ojca i wyrzecz imienia. Lub, jeśli nie chcesz, miłość mi przysięgnij, A ja wyrzeknę się krwi Kapuletów. -powiedziała z wielkim skupieniem dziewczyna, która próbowała wczuć się w rolę Julii. -Biorę cię za słowo. Zwąc mnie miłością, ochrzcisz mnie na nowo, i nikt odtąd nie nazwie mnie Romeo. -Powiedz, kto pomógł znaleźć ci to miejsce? -Miłość, to ona mnie tutaj przywiodła, ona mi siły dała, a ja jej oczy. Sterem nie władam, jednak gdybyś była, na zagubionym mórz najdalszym brzegu.. śmiałbym po taki ruszyć ładunek. -Trzy słowa, drogi Romeo, nim powiem dobranoc. Jeśli uczciwie mnie kochasz i chcesz ożenić się ze mną, to przyślij słowo przez kogoś, kogo ja wynajdę, gdzie i o jakim czasie obrzęd spełnisz, wówczas cały mój los u stóp twych złożę. I pójdę, panie mój, w świat za sobą. -powiedziała Marinette, która wstała z łóżka. Ech, naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że będzie tak ciężko.. -Marinette, jesteś wspaniała! Jestem pewien, że będziesz gwiazdą tego występu. -oznajmił podekscytowany Adrien. -N-naprawdę tak uważasz? D-dziękuję.. Nastolatkowie przez krótką chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, zaś wokół trwała niezręczna cisza. Marinette szybko odwróciła się plecami w stronę chłopaka oraz lekko uderzyła się dłońmi w twarz. Muszę przestać o nim myśleć i wziąć się do pracy -pomyślała. Przez następne dwie godziny obydwoje ćwiczyli swoje role. Gdy nastał wieczór, Adrien musiał wracać do domu. Dziewczyna odprowadziła go na dół oraz pożegnała się z nim. Po paru minutach rozmarzona nastolatka wróciła do swojego pokoju, kładąc się na łóżku. -Och, Tikki.. Adrien siedział na moim łóżku.. był w moim pokoju.. nawet mnie pochwalił! Lepiej być nie mogło. -oznajmiła Marinette, mając na twarzy swój dziwny uśmieszek. Agh, ale już późno. Muszę zrobić lekcje i uzupełnić pamiętnik. Następnego ranka, podekscytowana dziewczyna szła w kierunku szkoły. -Tikki, dzisiaj znowu będziemy mieć próbę! Tylko wszyscy będą brać w niej udział, ale to nieważne.. w końcu będę mogła patrzeć na Adriena! -oznajmiła Marinette, która w podskokach znalazła się pod szkołą. -Księżniczko, widzę, że jesteś w dobrym nastroju! -powiedziała Alya, która czekała na przyjaciółkę. -Tak! Adrien był wczoraj u mnie i pochwalił moją grę aktorską! Aww, to nie sen, prawda? -Hehe, to rzeczywistość. Mam nadzieję, że w ten sposób zbliżycie się do siebie, bo wiesz.. będziesz musiała go pocałować na scenie! Marinette słysząc to, momentalnie zrobiła się cała czerwona. Na ich nieszczęście widział to Adrien, który rozmawiał z Nino pod klasą. Zaciekawieni zaistniałą sytuacją podeszli do dziewczyn. -Marinette, coś się stało? Bo wiesz, jesteś cała czerw-ał! -rzekł Nino, który nie zdążył zapytać o przyczynę jej stanu, bowiem Alya nadepnęła mu na stopę, by ten w końcu zamilkł. Marinette widząc Adriena nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, dlatego w trybie natychmiastowym uciekła w stronę toalet. -W-widział moją czerwoną twarz! Co ja teraz zrobię? Co, jeśli pomyślał sobie o mnie coś dziwnego? Wie, że rozmawiałam o nim? Agh, jestem taka żałosna! -powiedziała nastolatka, łapiąc się za głowę. Z dziwnych myśli wyrwała ją Alya, która próbowała uspokoić przyjaciółkę. -Marinette, spokojnie! Wyjaśniłam im to, ale niestety musiałam trochę nakłamać. Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy. -mówiąc to, Alya złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę i siłą wyprowadziła ją z toalet. Po chwili obydwie usiadły w swojej ławce. Dziewczyna przez wszystkie lekcje myślami była w innym wymiarze, toteż swoim zachowaniem zmartwiła Adriena. Gdy lekcje skończyły się, wszyscy uczniowie klasy "C" poszli do innej sali, aby zacząć próbę. -Marinette, słyszałem, że miałaś wczoraj próbę z Adrienem, więc na razie nie musisz z nami ćwiczyć. Zaczniemy od bohaterów drugoplanowych. To samo tyczy się Ciebie, Adrien. -rzekł Nino, który zaczął przewracać stronicami scenariuszu. -Ach, to dobrze, zacznę robić plakat. -oznajmiła Marinette, siadając w jednej z ławek. Wyjęła z torebki swój telefon, po czym na słuchawkach zaczęła słuchać utworów swojego ulubionego wokalisty -Jagged'a Stone'a. Wsłuchując się w jego najnowszy kawałek, dziewczyna zaczęła robić szkic wstępny na swoim tablecie graficznym. Zaciekawiony Adrien usiadł przy ukochanej, wpatrując się w jej pracę. Nastolatka nie była świadom, że ktoś ją obserwuje, bowiem za bardzo skupiła się na tworzeniu plakatu. Po dwóch godzinach machania specjalnym rysikiem, Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą. -Skończone! -oznajmiła, wyjmując słuchawki z uszu. -Whoa, naprawdę masz niesamowity talent! -powiedział Adrien, który siedział obok dziewczyny. Ta zaś momentalnie od niego odzskoczyła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. -D-dziękuję. -odpowiedziała nieśmiało Marinette. Nastolatka poszła w stronę Nino, aby pokazać mu swoje dzieło, ten zaś z zachwytem je zaakceptował. -Pójdę już, mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Po pożegnaniu się ze wszystkimi, dziewczyna opuściła klasę. Alya widząc to, z niedowierzaniem zaczęła stukać się po czole. -Znowu zrobiłem coś nie tak? -pomyślał Adrien, który nie wiedział co robić. Kolejne dni mijały dość szybko. Biedronka wraz z Czarnym Kotem w ciągu tych dni niejednokrotnie uratowali Paryż przed złem. Po zajęciach szkolnych Marinette uczęszczała na próby przed wielkim występem, jednakże do tej pory gwiazdy wieczoru nie pocałowały się, ponieważ ustalono, że zrobią to dopiero w czasie występu, aby Chloé nie miała podstaw do oburzenia. W końcu nastąpił wielki dzień. Na korytarzach powieszono kilka kopii plakatu, który informował o występie. Sala gimnastyczna była udekorowana na wzór Werony z powieści, zaś sami aktorzy odziani byli w pasujące do tamtejszego klimatu ubrania. Na zegarze wybiła godzina 16:30, co oznaczało, że występ rozpocznie się za trzydzieści minut. Na nieszczęście wszystkich, Marinette zaczęła zżerać potworna trema. Aby uspokoić swe emocje, nastolatka zaczęła krążyć po szkolnych korytarzach. -Co, jeśli zapomnę tekst? Wtedy mam improwizować? Dlaczego Chloé musi siedzieć w budce suflera? (pomieszczenie dla osoby, która przypomina tekst aktorom). Przecież ona na pewno mi nie pomoże! O nienienie, co powinnam zrobić? -dziewczyna stała przodem przed jedną ze ścian, operając o nią swoją głowę. Z czarnych myśli wyrwał ją głos ukochanego, który do niej podszedł. Był blisko. Zdecydowanie za blisko. Chłopak chciał jej powiedzieć coś na ucho, a ona w tym czasie odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewali. Ich pierwszy, przypadkowy pocałunek. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XIII __________________________________________________ Marinette wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Na twarzy miała lekki makijaż, natomiast jej włosy były rozpuszczone. Ubrana była w białą, bufiastą suknię, która w talii została przeplatana srebrnym materiałem. Ciężko poruszała się w tym ubraniu, ponieważ na co dzień chodzi w spodniach i zwykłej koszulce. Adrien był oczarowany jej nowym wyglądem. Zdziwił się, gdy jego ukochanej nie było w sali, toteż wyruszył na jej poszukiwania. Gdy ją zauważył, postanowił dodać jej pewności siebie, ponieważ wiedział, że dziewczynę zaczyna zżerać trema. Zbliżył się do niej i powiedział coś na ucho. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Marinette odruchowo odwróciła się w jego stronę, przez co nieumyślnie złączyli swoje usta. Trwali tak przez chwilę, gdy nagle nastolatka zrobiła się cała czerwona. Odepchnęła chłopaka i zaczęła biec przed siebie. Nie do końca zrozumiała, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Adrien stał jak wryty, zaś na jego twarzy pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. Marinette cała zadyszana dotarła do sali, gdzie wszyscy kończyli poprawiać swoje stylizacje. Gdy Alya zauważyła dziwne zachowanie przyjaciółki, od razu postanowiła sprawdzić, co się wydarzyło. Złapała nastolatkę za rękę i obydwie udały się w stronę toalet. -Marinette, co się stało? Jesteś cała czerwona.. -Dziewczyna milczała, ponieważ ciężko było uregulować jej swój oddech. -A-adrien...-zaczęła niepewnie. Przyszedł do mnie.. chciał mi coś powiedzieć, więc odwróciłam się w jego stronę.. nie sądziłam, że stał tak blisko! Wtedy, wtedy.. -dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać. -Co się wtedy stało? -zapytała zdenerwowana Alya. -Pocałowałam go! Nasze usta przez przypadek się złączyły.. jak mu teraz spojrzę w twarz? Zaraz będziemy występować razem na scenie! Najchętniej zapadłabym się pod ziemię! -oznajmiła zdruzgotana Marinette. -A-ale super! Czemu tak dramatyzujesz? Przecież tak bardzo tego chciałaś! Zresztą i tak pocałowalibyście się na scenie, więc na chwilę zapomnij o tym co się stało i spójrz przed siebie! Cała klasa na was liczy, więc lepiej weź się w garść. -powiedziała Alya, która zaczęła poklepywać nastolatkę po plecach. Poprawię Ci makijaż i szybko udamy się na scenę, ponieważ wszyscy już na nas czekają. Słowa przyjaciółki uspokoiły Marinette, dzięki czemu po kilku minutach obie opuściły toaletę i udały się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Przypuszczenia Alyi spełniły się - wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia. Marinette udała się za kurtynę, gdzie czekał na nią Adrien. Gdy chłopak ją zauważył, od razu do niej podszedł. Chwycił dziewczynę za rękę oraz patrzył jej głęboko w oczy. -Dajmy z siebie wszystko. -oznajmił chłopak, który odwrócił się w stronę widowni. Gdy kurtyna odsłoniła się, wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. Sala gimnastyczna była pełna, dzięki czemu dziewczynie lekko ulżyło. Przedstawienie rozpoczęło się. Każdy doskonale znał swoją rolę, przez co Chloe była niepotrzebna -nastolatka przyglądała się widowisku zza sceny. W końcu nadszedł akt, który był najważniejszy dla Marinette. Powoli zbliżyła się do chłopaka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Po wypowiedzeniu swojej roli, Adrien złapał dziewczynę w talii i przysunął do siebie. Ich usta ponownie się złączyły. Jednak pocałunek ten różnił się od poprzedniego. Tym razem obydwoje go odwzajemnili. Publiczność była zachwycona, słychać było gorące brawa. Jedyną niezadowoloną osobą była Chloe, która bacznie obserwowała każdy ruch Marinette. Gdy zauważyła, że jej najgorszy wróg całuje Adriena, dziewczyna wpadła w szał. -Przecież tego nie było w scenariuszu! -powiedziała oburzona, wchodząc na scenę. Odepchnęła znienawidzoną dziewczynę na bok, niszcząc całe przedstawienie. Na szczęście publiczność uznała to za część przestawienia myśląc, że jest to "Romeo i Julia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku". Widowisko zakończyło się przedwczesną śmiercią obydwu bohaterów. Po skończonym spektaklu Adrien pomógł wstać swojej ukochanej. Marinette była podekscytowana, ponieważ spełniły się jej najskrytsze marzenia. Obdarowała chłopaka promiennym uśmiechem i zeszła ze sceny. Po niespełna trzydziestu minutach zaczęto sprzątać salę gimnastyczną. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XIV __________________________________________________ Marinette opierała się o ścianę, mając na twarzy swój dziwny uśmiech. W rzeczywistości była tylko ciałem, swoimi myślami wędrowała po dnie swojej fantazji. Alya stała przy swojej przyjaciółce dobre pięć minut, próbując ją bezskutecznie wybudzić z transu. -Ojej, chyba nie mam wyjścia. Miałam Ci powiedzieć o tym później, ale.. Marinette, spójrz co mam na telefonie! Specjalnie dla Ciebie zeszłam chwilowo ze sceny, żeby uwiecznić to.. WASZ pocałunek! Po usłyszeniu przez dziewczynę słowa "pocałunek", ta od razu wróciła do rzeczywistości, z rumieńcami na twarzy. -A-alya..! Uwielbiam Cię! -oznajmiła nastolatka, która po chwili zaczęła piszczeć z radości. Powieszę to zdjęcie na ścianie! A-albo nie, bo rodzice je zauważą.. Ale ono jest takie cudowne! -Będziemy całą klasą świętować nasz występ, idziesz z nami? A, prawie całą -Chloe z Sabriną nie idą, bo wiesz.. to zepsuje ich fryzury. -powiedziała ironicznie Alya. -Idę! Adrien też tam będzie, prawda? -zapytała dziewczyna, która ponownie zmierzała ku swej wyobraźni. Alya widząc to, szybko chwyciła Marinette za rękę i obie udały się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Adrien, Adrien, Adrien..~-mówiła pod nosem dziewczyna, nie zwracając uwagi na swoje otoczenie. Gdy wszyscy znajdowali się pod lokalem, w którym mieli świętować, Marinette nieświadomie weszła w obiekt swoich westchnień. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego czynu, toteż prędkim krokiem wróciła do swojej przyjaciółki, nie przepraszając chłopaka. -No naprawdę! Całe życie zamierzasz tak z nim postępować? -zapytała Alya, niedowierzając w czyny swojej przyjaciółki. Skończycie liceum i wtedy wasze drogi prawdopodobnie się rozejdą, jeśli nie zaczniesz działać. -N-no wiem. Alya, od początku zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ta miłość będzie jednostronna. Jestem wdzięczna Adrienowi, że chociaż się ze mną koleguje. -oznajmiła Marinette, obdarowując koleżankę szczerym uśmiechem. Patrz, zaraz się rozpada. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy! -powiedziała dziewczyna, która zaczęła biec w stronę swoich przyjaciół z klasy. Pomieszczenie, które wynajęli było bardzo duże. Na środku znajdował się wielki, okrągły stół, natomiast wokół niego postawione były miękkie, czerwone kanapy. Marinette siedziała obok Alyi, Alya obok Nino, zaś Nino obok Adriena. -Uff, jak dobrze, że nie siedzę obok Adriena. Nie byłabym w stanie nic do niego powiedzieć, a tak przynajmniej od czasu do czasu mogę na niego niezauważalnie popatrzeć! -pomyślała w głębi serca nastolatka. Nagle do sali wszedł pięknie ubrany kelner, który niósł wielki, okrągły tort. -Wnieśmy toast (z soku pomarańczowego, oczywiście) za gwiazdy naszego wieczoru! Mimo, że nie wyszło po naszej myśli, to i tak było wspaniale. -oznajmił Nino, całując Alyę w policzek. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Ciągłe rozmowy, śpiewy, opowieści.. Marinette pierwszy raz poczuła, że kocha swoją klasę, bez względu na wszystko. Na dworze ciągle padało i wiał okropny wiatr. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby pogoda w najbliższym czasie miała się poprawić. Adrien postanowił zagadać do swojej ukochanej. Powoli zmierzał w jej kierunku, gdy nagle zadzwonił do niej telefon. Słychać było wydobywający się z niego płacz mężczyzny. Dziewczyna po wysłuchaniu wiadomości od ojca zamarła, upuszczając telefon z dłoni. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać delikatne łzy. Wszyscy oniemieli. Gdy do Marinette dotarło, co się stało, natychmiast wybiegła z lokalu. Nie przeszkadzał jej padający deszcz -chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do pobliskiego szpitalu. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XV __________________________________________________ Deszcz padał coraz mocniej. Marinette cały czas biegła przed siebie, nie zważając na ludzi wokół siebie. Tikki nigdy nie widziała swojej przyjaciółki w takim stanie, toteż bardzo się o nią martwiła. Gdy nastolatka znajdowała się przed szpitalem, nerwowo zaczęła szukać sali, w której leżała jej matka. -Sala 35, sala 35... -powtarzała dziewczyna, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Dopiero gdy zainteresowała się nią jedna z pielęgniarek, Marinette w końcu dotarła na miejsce. Bez zawahania weszła do sali. Na szpitalnym łóżku zauważyła swoją przytomną matkę, która przypięta była do kroplówki. Obok niej siedział jej ukochany mąż, trzymając ją za rękę. -M-mamo! -powiedziała ze łzami w oczach dziewczyna, podchodząc do swojej matki. C-co Ci się stało? Dlaczego jesteś w szpitalu? -Och, córciu. Nie martw się, to nic poważnego. -zapewniała kobieta, próbując podnieść na duchu swoją córkę. To z przemęczenia, ostatnio mam straszne urwanie głowy. Lekarz prosił, żebym zrobiła sobie krótki urlop, ponieważ dzięki wypoczynkowi wrócę do formy. Twój papa jak zawsze za bardzo dramatyzuje. -zaśmiała się kobieta, przytulając swoją pociechę. Zmieniając temat, dlaczego jesteś cała mokra? Możesz się przeziębić! -Aa, to.. Jak tata poinformował mnie o tym, że jesteś w szpitalu, to chciałam jak najszybciej tu być, więc.. -powiedziała niepewnie Marinette. A-ale nie martw się o mnie, nic mi nie będzie! Cała rodzina rozmawiała ze sobą miło spędzając czas, aż w końcu przyszedł czas rozłąki, bowiem minął czas odwiedzin w szpitalu. Marinette wraz ze swoim ojcem wróciła do domu. Gdy weszła do swojego pokoju, od razu zmieniła ubranie, zaś mokre rzeczy zaniosła do łazienki. -Ach, nie wierzę! Zostawiłam swój telefon w tym lokalu! Przecież jak ktoś zacznie go przeglądać.. T-tam są..-powiedziała Marinette, którą oblały zimne poty. Tam są zdjęcia Adriena! Cała masa! Dziewczyna zaczęła niespokojnie kręcić się po pokoju. Może Alya go ze sobą wzięła? Agh, dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka?! Po chwili dziewczyna zeszła na dół do salonu, aby zadzwonić do swojej przyjaciółki z nadzieją, że ta wzięła jej telefon. Gdy wykręcała do niej numer, drżały jej ręce. -A-alya? -zapytała niepewnie. -DZIEWCZYNO, CO SIĘ STAŁO? -zapytała zmartwiona dziewczyna. Tak nagle wybiegłaś z tego lokalu, wszystko w porządku? -Aach, tak, tak. No, prawie.. Moja mama jest w szpitalu, podobno zasłabła w piekarni. Zostanie tam na kilka dni, żeby mogła w pełni wypocząć. Ale co ważniejsze, Alya! Proszę, powiedz, że masz mój telefon! -Ech? Nie, nie mam go. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to.. Adrien go podniósł. Mówił, że odda Ci go jutro w szkole, czy coś. -ADRIEN?! Dlaczego akurat on? Przecież jak zobaczy jego zawartość.. będę skończona! -oznajmiła zdruzgotana Marinette.. -Och, daj spokój. Naprawdę uważasz, że będzie Ci grzebał w telefonie? -N-nie.. a może jednak? Nigdy nie wiem, co przyjdzie mu do głowy! Agh.. -Haha, wtedy będzie naprawdę zabawnie. Nie przejmuj się, bądź dobrej myśli. Do jutra! -powiedziała Alya, która po chwili się rozłączyła. Zmartwiona dziewczyna wróciła na górę do swojego pokoju, kładąc się bezwładnie na łóżku. -Tikki.. przez Biedronkę zaniedbuję swoje prywatne życie.. nawet nie wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak z moją mamą. Dobrze, że to tylko zmęczenie, ale co by było, gdyby stało jej się coś poważniejszego? Dlaczego Czarny Kot nie potrafi łapać akum jak Biedronka? -zapytała ironicznie Marinette. Myśląc o całym dzisiejszym dniu, począwszy od dwóch pocałunków z Adrienem, aż po nieprzyjemny telefon od ojca, dziewczyna pokrótce zasnęła. Obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi. Jak się okazało, był to jej ojciec, który przyniósł świeżo upieczone bułki. -Ech, piekłeś coś na wieczór? -zapytała ze zdziwiniem nastolatka. Zaraz, zaraz.. już jest ranek?! Co gorsza, lekcje już dawno się zaczęły! Tato, dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? -Spałaś tak słodko, nie miałem prawa Cię budzić. Zresztą chciałem, żebyś odpoczęła po wczorajszym dniu. -oznajmił ojciec dziewczyny, zostawiając pieczywo na biurku. -Tikki, gdzie jesteś? -zapytała Marinette po tym, jak Tom opuścił jej pokój. Chociaż Ty mogłaś mnie obudzić.. No nic, mówi się trudno. Wezmę prysznic i zacznę coś robić. Gdy dziewczyna zamknęła się w łazience, kwami usłyszała znajomy głos w salonie. Zaciekawiona zleciała na dół tak, aby nikt jej nie zauważył. -Dzień dobry panu, jestem kolegą z klasy Marinette. -powiedział Adrien, który przyszedł zobaczyć się z ukochaną. Marinette zostawiła wczoraj w lokalu swój telefon, więc postanowiłem jej go oddać. Znaczy, miałem zrobić to w szkole, ale dzisiaj nie przyszła. Coś jej się stało? -zapytał ze zmartwioną miną. -Ach, nie przyszła, bo dopiero co wstała. Wczoraj wiele się wydarzyło.. chciałem, żeby dzisiaj została w domu. Jeśli chcesz z nią porozmawiać to proszę, idź do jej pokoju. -zaproponował ojciec nastolatki, wskazując jej pokój. -Tak zrobię, dziękuję. Tikki słysząc całą rozmowę, postanowiła jak najszybciej usunąć zdjęcia nastolatka ze ścian swojej przyjaciółki. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Adrien. -Cześć, Tikki! Nie ma Marinette? -zapytał chłopak, siadając na łóżku koleżanki z klasy. -A, e, co? Nie, nie ma! Znaczy jest, w łazience! Bierze prysznic! -powiedziała poddenerwowana kwami, której w ostatniej chwili udało się sprytnie schować zdjęcia. -O-okej. Widzę, że przejmujesz dziwne nawyki po Marinette. -powiedział żartobliwie chłopak. -Tikki, co mam zrobić? Co, jeśli widział te zdjęcia? -zapytała Marinette, wchodząc do pokoju. Ubrana była w swoją słodką piżamkę, którą zakładała od czasu do czasu. - A-adrien?! C-c-c-co Ty tu robisz?! Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją ścianę w obawie, że chłopak widział swoje zdjęcia. Ku jej zdziwieniu na ścianie nie było żadnej fotografii. Tikki, kocham Cię! -pomyślała, oczekując odpowiedzi od Adriena. -Cześć, Marinette. Mam Twój telefon, który wczoraj zostawiłaś. I.. o jakie zdjęcia chodziło? Tam jest coś, czego nie powinienem był zobaczyć? -zapytał chłopak, który zaczął się chichotać pod nosem. Proszę, weź go. -Dz-dziękuję. -odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna, siadając obok swojej miłości. -Wszystko w porządku? Wczoraj nie wyglądałaś za dobrze. -Ach, t-tak, już jest okej. Moja mama jest w szpitalu, to długa historia. Nastolatkowie rozmawiali ze sobą, dopóki nie przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Był to ojciec Marinette, który przygotował rogaliki z serem, który był ulubionym przysmakiem kwami Czarnego Kota. -Cz-czy ja czuję.. serek?! -pomyślał Plagg, który niezauważalnie wyleciał z torby Adriena. Chwycił za jeden rogalik, po czym ukrył się za stosem książek na jednej z półek. Po skończonym posiłku, kwami zasnęło. Rozmowa Adriena z Marinette trwała bardzo długo, aż przyszedł czas na ich rozstanie. Na chłopaka czekał już samochód, toteż prędkim krokiem opuścił mieszkanie dziewczyny. Jednak w jego torbie brakowało kogoś dla niego bardzo ważnego.. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XVI __________________________________________________ -Och, Tikki.. naprawdę nie wiem co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła! -oznajmiła Marinette, wyjmując zdjęcia swojej miłości spod łóżka. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że Adrien przyjdzie aż tutaj, aby zwrócić mi telefon. Wiesz, koniec końców mógłby poprosić Alyę, żeby go wzięła. -Adrien? -pomyślał Plagg, wybudzając się ze snu. Tymczasem Marinette wieszała ostatnie zdjęcie chłopaka na ścianie. Na mój kochany camembert! Gdzie ja jestem?! -zapytał niespokojnie, latając po pokoju nastolatki. -Aa! C-co to jest?! Tikki, pomóż mi! -powiedziała dziewczyna, trzymając w ręku podręcznik historii. Ani kroku dalej, bo nie zawaham się go użyć! -Ojej, spokojnie! Przecież nic Ci nie zrobię, jestem tym dobrym! Nie przypominam Ci czegoś? -Jesteś czyimś kwami..? Co robisz w moim pokoju? -Ach, poczułem go.. mój ukochany serek! Zrobię wszystko, bylebym mógł się nim rozkoszować.. -Plagg? -zapytała ze zdziwieniem Tikki. -Ech, znasz go? -Oczywiście, znam wszystkie kwami. Plagg należy do Czarnego Kota. -ECH?! Do tego kocura?! Jak on się przemieni bez swojego kwami? -zapytała Marinette, łapiąc się za głowę. Muszę Cię jak najszybciej oddać.. Agh, tylko nie wiem, kim on jest w rzeczywistości! Słuchaj, Plagg.. zapytam o to z wielkim bólem, ale kim on jest..? -N-i-e p-o-w-i-e-m~ oznajmiło czarne kwami, latając wokół dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli chciałbym Ci to zdradzić, to nie mogę. Obiecałem mu to. Jeśli złamię obietnicę, to nigdy więcej nie dostanę camembertu. -Więc co mamy zrobić? -zapytała zrezygnowana nastolatka. -Nie zdradzę Ci jego imienia, ale adres już mogę.. w końcu nigdy nic o tym nie mówił. -parsknął Plagg. Pomogę Ci, ale dopiero jutro, ponieważ dzisiaj już jestem zmęczony~ A tak poza tematem, to musisz być jego wielką fanką? -zapytał Plagg, wskazując na zdjęcia wiszące na ścianie. -Aa, tylko nie to! Chociaż.. i tak go nie znasz, więc mniejsza o to. On jest po prostu cudowny~ -powiedziała nastolatka, wpatrując się w zdjęcie Adriena z rozmarzoną miną. -Kochasz go? -Tak. Z-znaczy nie! No, m-może trochę. -odpowiedziała niepewnie. -Tylko trochę? Cały czas o nim mówisz. -wtrąciła Tikki. -Agh, m-może i masz rację, ale nic na to nie poradzę.. Tak po prostu jest, nie zmienię tego uczucia. -powiedziała Marinette, wtulając się w swoją kwami. -Whoa.. -pomyślał Plagg. Nie sądziłem, że Tikki nawiązała taką relację z nową właścicielką.. Jest całkiem inaczej niż ze mną i Adrienem. Czarne kwami głęboko westchnęło, po czym położyło się na łóżku dziewczyny. -I co mamy z nim zrobić? Czarny Kot na pewno się o niego martwi. -Myślę, że to może zaczekać do jutra. Weźmiesz go ze sobą na zajęcia, a po szkole wspólnie poszukamy Chata. -zaproponowała Tikki. -Ym, masz rację. Ale zaraz! T-to znaczy, że jutro dowiem się, kim jest ten kocur?! W takim wypadku ja również będę musiała się ujawnić, ponieważ to byłoby nie fair w stosunku do niego! -Może to i lepiej? Wtedy będziesz mogła mu zaufać w stu procentach. -Zaufać, co..? -pomyślała Marinette, wpatrując się w okno. Następnego ranka dziewczynę obudził głos Plagg'a, który domagał się jedzenia. Nastolatka niechętnie poszła do kuchni w celu poszukania sera. -Szczerze Ci współczuję kocurze.. -oznajmiła, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia. Gdy wróciła do pokoju, zauważyła jak na jej łóżku śpią obok siebie małe stworzonka. -Ale słodko razem wyglądają.. -pomyślała, kładąc kawałek sera na biurku. Po chwili Marinette zaczęła przygotowywać się do wyjścia -uczesała się, przebrała oraz poszła na dół na śniadanie. O dziewiątej trzydzieści nastolatka wyszła z piekarni, udając się w stronę szkoły. -Będziecie musieli wytrzymać tutaj te parę godzin. -oznajmiła, zamykając swoją różową torebeczkę. Zazwyczaj siedzi w niej tylko Tikki, jednakże dzisiaj musiała ugościć w niej także Plagg’a. Lekcje mijały bardzo szybko. Alya jak zawsze chwaliła się swoim nowym wpisem na biedroblogu, jej chłopak - Nino słuchał swoich nowych kawałków, natomiast Adrien.. wydawał się nieobecny. Dzisiaj praktycznie w ogóle nie rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, czasami mu przytakiwał na niektóre pytania. -Zagadałabym do niego, ale kocur jest w tej chwili ważniejszy. -pomyślała dziewczyna, prędko opuszczając teren szkoły. -Plagg, na jakiej ulicy on mieszka? -Rue Radziwill 2A. -odpowiedział, zajadając się serem. -O-okej.. tylko gdzie jest ta ulica? -zapytała ironicznie Tikki. Marinette, szybciej będzie, jeśli przemienisz się w Biedronkę! -Masz rację.. -dziewczyna szybko udała się w niewidoczne miejsce, aby się przemienić. - Plagg, poczekaj chwilę, zaraz z powrotem Cię schowam. Tikki, przemień mnie! Oczom czarnego kwami ukazała się Biedronka, która błyskawicznie schowała go do swojej biedronko-podobnej torebeczki. Po chwili nastolatka przemierzała ulice Paryża, skacząc między budynkami. -Jego dom to wielka, kremowa willa. Wyróżnia się na tle innych domów, więc z łatwością ją znajdziesz. -Willa?! -zapytała z niedowierzaniem Biedronka. Ale nie widzę niczego takiego.. Chyba nie mam wyboru, muszę kogoś zapytać o to, gdzie znajduje się ten dom. Dziewczyna postanowiła zagadać pierwszą lepszą osobę. -Um, przepraszam.. wie pan, gdzie znajduje się ulica Rue Radziwill? -Ach, oczywiście, że tak! Na tej ulicy jest pewien dom, który należy do jednego z najsławniejszych projektantów mody. Jeśli spojrzysz za tę wielką galerię handlową, to w mgnieniu oka dostrzeżesz dużą, kremową willę. -O-okej, dziękuję panu! -oznajmiła Biedronka, zarzucając swojej jo-jo o pobliższy budynek. Tak jak powiedziała ta osoba, z łatwością można zauważyć ową rezydencję. -Chyba powinnam się przemienić.. nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Marinette jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Po chwili była już zwyczajną dziewczyną, stojąc przed wielkim budynkiem. -T-tylko co powinnam powiedzieć? “Przepraszam, ale ja do Czarnego Kota”? Pewnie nikomu nie zdradził, że w wolnych chwilach jest obrońcą Paryża. Agh.. to takie.. wkurzające! -Przepraszam, mogę w czymś pomóc? -Ku zdziwieniu Marinette, z jednej z kamer wydobył się kobiecy głos. -Aa-egh-t-tak! To znaczy nie! Znaczy.. -O co chodzi, Nathalie? Ach, to moja koleżanka z klasy, możesz ją wpuścić. -Jesteś pewien? -Tak, proszę. Nastolatce usunął się grunt spod z nóg. Gdy drzwi od wielkiej rezydencji otworzyły się, jej oczom ukazał się zielonooki blondyn. -O co chodzi, Marinette? -zapytał, obdarowując ukochaną promiennym uśmiechem. Ta zaś wskazała na niego palcem, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. -To jakiś żart..? -zapytała, opuszczając głowę. Dlaczego..? Dlaczego Ty nim jesteś?! -nastolatce zaczęły spływać łzy po policzkach. Chłopak od razu domyślił się, o co chodzi. Aby nie narobić zamieszania, chwycił Marinette za rękę, prowadząc ją do swojego pokoju. Zmieszana dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, zaś z jej torby wyleciał ożywiony Plagg. -Plagg! Nawet nie wiesz jak się o Ciebie martwiłem! Gdzieś ty był? -powiedział zdenerwowany nastolatek. -Tu i ówdzie.. tam gdzie ser! Przecież wiesz, że mam fioła na jego punkcie. Gdybyś częściej dawał mi do jedzenia mój kochany camembert, to to na pewno by się nie wydarzyło. -Tak, tak, akurat. Mamy do pogadania, wiesz? -Przecież nie powiedziałem jej, że Ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem. Prosiła mnie, żebym dał jej Twój adres, więc się zgodziłem~ -Marinette, wszystko w porządku? -zapytała zatroskana Tikki, przecierając swoim drobnym ciałkiem łzy, które ciągle spływały po lekko różowych policzkach jej przyjaciółki. -Tikki.. nie wiem co powiedzieć. Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem, cały czas był tak blisko mnie, a ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałam.. To oczywiste, że jestem w szoku. -odpowiedziała dziewczyna najciszej jak potrafiła, aby chłopak nie usłyszał jej rozmowy z małym stworzonkiem. -Z ostatniej chwili.. -oznajmiła spikerka, która pojawiła się w "wiadomościach dnia", które oglądał Adrien przed przyjściem dziewczyny. Przed chwilą, przy ulicy Rue de Rivoli miał miejsce wypadek samochodowy, w którym zmarła jedna osoba, druga praktycznie bez szwanku została zabrana do szpitala na rutynowe badania. Z powodu obfitych deszczów oraz ujemnej temperatury powietrza, na drogach zrobiło się bardzo ślisko. Samochód pary małżeńskiej wpadł w poślizg, więc aby uniknąć potrącenia osób trzecich, kierowca niebieskiego BMW wjechał z dużą prędkością w jeden ze starszych drzew, które tu rosną. Kierowca wyszedł bez szwanku, natomiast jego partnerka nie miała tak wielkiego szczęścia jak on. Kobieta zmarła na miejscu. -Smutek oraz rozpacz po stracie ukochanej osoby to najgorsze, co może nas spotkać. Zapominatorze, jeśli spełnisz moją prośbę to pomogę Ci w Twoim problemie. Zdobądź dla mnie miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, abym w końcu stał się najpotężniejszy na całym świecie! Leć, moja mała akumo i zawładnij jego sercem! -Tak, panie. -oznajmił zrozpaczony mężczyzna. __________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ XVII __________________________________________________ Akuma wyleciała przez wielkie, okrągłe okno. Zobaczywszy swoją ofiarę, czarny motyl zalęgł się w najważniejszej rzeczy dla mężczyzny - w zegarku, który dostał od swojej żony na trzydzieste urodziny. Opętany mężczyzna zmienił się nie do poznania, przedtem ubrany w eleganckie ubrania, teraz miał na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz, zaś jego długie blond włosy, które związane były w kucyk, teraz były rozpuszczone. Na jego twarzy widniała czarna maska - taka, jaka pojawia się u osób opętanych przez akumy. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręku złoty medalion, dzięki któremu mógł wyrządzać krzywdę innym ludziom. -Madeleine, zrobię wszystko, aby każdy czuł się tak jak ja.. wymarzę z ludzkich serc osoby, które są dla nich naprawdę ważne.. i NIKT mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. -powiedział mężczyzna, wpatrując się w zdjęcie swojej ukochanej, znajdujące się w owym medalionie. Zapominator znajdował się przed Wieżą Eiffla, gdzie roiło się od osób zakochanych. Aby inni zwrócili na niego swoją uwagę, mężczyzna postanowił wspiąć się na pierwszy stopień wieży, by być w miarę widocznym. -Miłość.. czymże ona jest? Przez nią ludzkie serca zmieniają się nie do poznania, dlatego tutaj jestem! Pomogę Wam i nim się spostrzeżecie, zapomnicie o ważnych dla was osobach! Jego dziwna przemowa odniosła oczekiwane skutki -wszystkie oczy skierowane były w jego stronę. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, po czym spod jego maski zaczęły wypływać łzy. Z kieszeni od płaszcza wyciągnął złoty medalion, który skierował w stronę ludzi. Gdy zegarek otworzył się, z jego wnętrza zaczęła wydobywać się piękna melodia. Nagle znad Wieży Eiffla wyleciało tysiące małych akum, które błyskawicznie zalęgły się w sercach osób tam zgromadzonych. Szczęśliwi dotąd ludzie posmutniali, odchodząc w różne strony z opuszczonymi głowami. Całe to wydarzenie ukazało się w wiadomościach, które oglądali nastolatkowie w domu Adriena. -Hawk Moth zaczął działać! -powiedziała Marinette, chwilowo zapominając o tym, czego się dowiedziała. Adrien, jeśli się nie pośpieszymy.. -Tak, wiem. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Jej miłość zamieniła się w Czarnego Kota. Czarny Kot był jej miłością. Teraz była tego pewna. Niewiele myśląc, nastolatka również się przemieniła. Dwójka bohaterów była gotowa do działania, toteż prędko wyślizgnęli się przez jedno z okien w pokoju chłopaka. Biedronka i Czarny Kot w ciszy zmierzali w stronę Zapominatora. Po chwili zauważyli zrozpaczonego mężczyznę, który z góry obserwował relacje wiążące poszczególnych ludzi. -Masz jakiś plan, Biedronsiu? -E-e, nie.. Szczerze mówiąc, pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego. Ale.. ten zegarek! Tam musi być akuma! Musimy go jak najszybciej zniszczyć, zanim będzie za późno! -Zapominatorze, pamiętaj o obietnicy.. przynieś mi ich miracula! -mężczyzna usłyszał złowrogi głos w swojej głowie. Z daleka był w stanie zauważyć, jakie relacje są pomiędzy bohaterami. Powoli wyciągał rękę w ich stronę, otwierając przy tym zegarek. -Kocie, uważaj! Zaraz będzie atakował! Kot widząc poczynania swojego wroga, szybko pobiegł w jego stronę, natomiast Biedronka stała w bezruchu, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób unieszkodliwić wroga. Nagle z zegarka wydobyła się charakterystyczna melodia, dzięki której akuma z łatwością była w stanie zmienić ludzkie serce. Czarny motyl leciał w stronę zamyślonej dziewczyny. Gdy nastolatek to zauważył, zaczął biec w stronę swojej miłości, próbując ją ostrzec, jednak bezskutecznie -do nastolatki nie docierały żadne słowa. -N-nie mogę teraz o tym myśleć! Jestem na polu walki! -pomyślała dziewczyna, jednak było już za późno. Gdy się otrząsnęła, zauważyła klęczącego przed nią Czarnego Kota. Ze spuszczoną głową ślepo wpatrywał się w chodnik. -Misja zaliczona. -powiedział cicho Zapominator, który po chwili zniknął. -K-kocurze... -zaczęła niepewnie Biedronka. Wszystko w porządku? -zapytała, podając rękę swojemu przyjacielowi. Ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak odrzucił pomoc z jej strony. -Myślę, że to nie Twoja sprawa.. Mam Cię dość, zresztą.. kim Ty jesteś? Jednak dziewczyna nie dosłyszała jego pytania, ponieważ powiedział to bardzo cicho. Czarny Kot niewiele myśląc, szybko zniknął z jej pola widzenia. -Czarny Kocie..? Co Ci się stało..? *** Marinette była w szoku. Dlaczego kocur tak się zachował? Co się stało z tym energicznym, wesołym kotem..? Takie myśli cały czas krążyły po jej głowie, przez co nie mogła zasnąć. -Jeśli zaraz nie zasnę, to rano się spóźnię.. ale ten kocur.. cały czas o nim myślę. Sam fakt, że to był Adrien.. cały czas był tak blisko mnie! Dlaczego tego nie zauważyłam? Zresztą, jak to możliwe, że to te same osoby..? Przecież tak bardzo się różnią! Tikki cały czas próbowała pocieszyć swoją przyjaciółkę, jednak żadne słowa nie pomagały. Postanowiła jednak, że zawsze będzie przy niej, nieważne co by się działo. Gdy nastał ranek, Marinette niechętnie podniosła się ze swojego łóżka, niechętnie się przebrała, niechętnie zeszła na dół na śniadanie. Niechętnie rozmawiała ze swoimi rodzicami, niechętnie wyszła z piekarni, idąc w stronę szkoły. Dziewczyna zachowywała się tak jak jej miłość poprzedniego dnia w szkole- myślami była gdzie indziej. Jednak by nie martwić swojej przyjaciółki - Alyi, Marinette postanowiła normalnie z nią rozmawiać. Gdy obie siedziały już w ławce, do klasy wszedł Adrien. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przywitał się z Nino, z Alyą.. jednak swoją miłość ignorował. Nawet nie pamiętał, że taka dziewczyna jest w jego klasie. Przyjaciele byli zdziwieni jego zachowaniem. -Cz-cześć, Adrien! -zawołała Marinette, jednak nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Niejednokrotnie próbowała zagadać do chłopaka na przerwach, jednak jej działa nie przynosiły żadnych skutków. Gdy lekcje skończyły się, nastolatka zauważyła, jak Adrien wsiada do swojego samochodu i odjeżdża spod szkoły. -Tikki, czy zrobiłam coś nie tak..? -zapytała smutna dziewczyna, siedząc na jednej z ławek w parku niedaleko szkoły. -Och, Marinette.. przecież wczoraj był normalny! Coś musiało się wydarzyć! -Ale co..? Naprawdę nie wiem, co powinnam teraz zrobić.. -Zamierzasz się poddać? Dziewczyna usłyszała znajomy głos. Powoli podniosła głowę, zauważając pewnego staruszka, który stał naprzeciw niej. -Kim pan jest..? I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już słyszałam ten głos..? -M-mistrz Fu! -powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Tikki. -Miło Cię widzieć, Tikki. -odpowiedział z radością w głosie staruszek. Marinette zauważyła, że na ramieniu nowo poznanej osoby siedzi zielone.. kwami! Takie samo, jak Plagg czy Tikki! -K-kwami?! -zapytała zdziwiona. -Spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś, młoda damo. Pamiętasz? Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Cieszę się, że powierzona Ci misja sprawia Ci dużo radości. Niestety widzę, że teraz macie niemałe problemy.. Tak jak myślałem, Hawk Moth nie spoczywa na laurach, tylko dalej działa.. tym razem wasz przeciwnik jest naprawdę potężny i niebezpieczny. Nie zamierzasz się poddać, prawda? -zapytał, opierając się o swoją drewnianą laskę. -Oczywiście, że nie! Czarny Kot to mój.. mój..- -Cieszę się, że macie ze sobą takie relacje. Jak mniemam, już znacie swoje prawdziwe tożsamości? -T-tak.. -Hm.. więc pozostaje nam tylko uwolnić go od tej akumy. -Ech? Czarny Kot ma w sobie akumę?! -Niestety. Podczas waszego wczorajszego spotkania z Zapominatorem, Chat poświęcił się dla Ciebie.. Chyba nie przewidział, że tak się to skończy. -S-skąd pan o tym wie? -Ponieważ cały czas was obserwuję. -odpowiedział, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Co ważniejsze, magia w jego przypadku nie pomoże.. -J-jak to? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem nastolatka. Więc w jaki sposób można go uratować? -Czarny Kot różni się od zwykłych ludzi, ponieważ jest pod wpływem swojego miraculum, przez co Szczęśliwa Biedronka nie przywróci go do normalności. Jednak mówią, że relacje międzyludzkie są silniejsze od magii. Chyba wiesz, co to znaczy? -Oczywiście! Tikki, kropkuj! Marinette wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Teraz tylko za wszelką cenę musi znaleźć Czarnego Kota. Dziękuję Ci za wszystko, Mistrzu! Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy. -powiedziała Biedronka, która w mgnieniu oka zniknęła dzięki swojemu jo-jo. -To był doskonały wybór, panie. -oznajmiło zielone kwami, które przysłuchiwało się całej rozmowie. Biedronka błyskawicznie przemieszczała się między budynkami w poszukiwaniu swojego partnera. Po chwili zauważyła go - kocur za pomocą swojego kija skakał między posiadłościami ludzi. -Cz-czany Kocie! -zawołała najgłośniej jak potrafiła, jednak ten nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Zirytowana jego postawą, dziewczyna postanowiła zatrzymać go siłą. Złapała go w pasie za pomocą jo-jo, przez co po chwili obydwoje znajdowali się przed Wieżą Eiffla. Złapała go za ręce, nie pozwalając mu uciec. Patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy, jednak Chat za wszelką cenę próbował odwrócić od niej wzrok. Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Zapominator, który zaciekawiony rozwojem wydarzeń spoglądał na bohaterów z ukrycia. -Nie pamiętasz mnie? -zapytała ze łzami w oczach. Tyle razem przeszliśmy, tyle osób uratowaliśmy! Nigdy bym sobie bez Ciebie nie poradziła, Czarny Kocie! Dlaczego to tak się potoczyło..? To przez to, że tak Cię traktowałam? To moja kara?! Gdy pierwszy raz Cię spotkałam.. nie jako bohatera, ale jako Adriena, to wtedy.. To dlatego traktowałam Cię z dystansem! Chciałam być wierna moim uczuciom! Jednak.. Kocham Cię, Czarny Kocie! Kocham Cię jako bohatera i jako zwykłego nastolatka! Tak bardzo Cię kocham.. -powiedziała Biedronka, zalewając się łzami. Puściła ręce partnera, jednak chwyciła go lekko za głowę. Przybliżyła swoje usta do jego ust. Ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak nie protestował- ślepo patrzył w jej oczy. Marinette pocałowała go - on to odwzajemnił. Trwali tak dobrą chwilę, gdy nagle z ciała Czarnego Kota wyleciała akuma, którą chłopak bez zastanowienia złapał w swoje dłonie. -Akuma..? -zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Biedronka szybko wstała, sięgając po swoje jo-jo. Prędko złapała akumę, zamieniając ją z powrotem w normalnego motylka. -Żegnaj, mały motylku.. -powiedziała z ulgą, pomagając wstać swojemu partnerowi. -TO NIEMOŻLIWE! Jakim cudem udało mu się wypędzić akumę ze swojego serca?! -zapytał z pogardą Zapominator. Był wściekły, miał dość superbohaterów. Postanowił jak najszybciej wypełnić prośbę Hawk Moth'a, toteż ponownie przygotował się do ataku. Biedronka widząc to, użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. Od razu wiedziała co robić. Z pomocą Czarnego Kota, szybko unieruchomiła złoczyńcę, zabierając mu medalion. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręku złoty zegarek, który przypadkowo się otworzył. Gdy zobaczyła co było w środku, doznała szoku. Teraz już wiedziała, jaka była przyczyna zejścia na złą stronę przez tego mężczyznę. Biedronka postanowiła jak najszybciej pozbyć się akumy, by uwolnić mężczyznę od cierpienia. Zniszczyła zegarek oraz oczyściła akumę. Zapominator wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci, tak samo jak reszta ludzi. Biedronka stała ze spuszczoną głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. To koniec, prawda? Kocur jest już normalny, prawda..? -pomyślała nastolatka, która po chwili zaczęła płakać. -Czas Ci się kończy.. -powiedział Czarny Kot, stojąc naprzeciw swojej partnerki. -Nikogo tu nie ma.. wszystko jedno, czy odmienię się tutaj, czy w domu.. -odpowiedziała, ocierając swoje policzki z łez. -O nie, Księżniczko. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek Cię zobaczył. -oznajmił kocur, łapiąc w pasie swoją ukochaną. Dzięki magicznemu kijowi, po chwili znajdowali się na jednym z budynków. Na kolczykach Marinette zniknęła ostatnia kropka, co oznaczało powrót do normalnej postaci. To samo uczynił chłopak. Marinette i Adrien stali naprzeciw siebie, jednak nastolatka nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w twarz. -To, co przedtem mówiłaś.. to prawda? -zapytał, przybliżając swoją twarz do twarzy ukochanej. Teraz obydwoje patrzyli sobie w oczy. -Naprawdę nie chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się o tym w taki sposób. -odpowiedziała dziewczyna, obdarowując ukochanego promiennym uśmiechem. -Czyli ja również nie muszę już ukrywać swoich uczuć? Marinette... kocham Cię. -powiedział chłopak, całując dziewczynę. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania